El amor no tiene edad
by Kishuu Arashi
Summary: Sakura es una hermosa chika q por una serie de problemas se fue a estudiar a Hong Kong…Shaoran, es un atractivo profesor con un pekeño problema de alcohol…podra ella cambiar su vida? O terminara siendo consumida? SS Lemon
1. Inicios

Suki da yo…

Por: Kishuu Arashi…

Sakura Kinomoto es la joven que sin duda llamaria mas la atención, hija del señor Fujitaka, una de las personas mas reconocidas del mundo de la ciencia, a sus 18 años de edad ella ya ha logrado obtener varios titulos, entre ellos el concurso señorita Tomoeda…, Su vida es perfecta, tiene amigos, tiene una vida propia y un envidiable cuerpo que nunca ha sido tocado ni por el mas puro angel…

Syaoran Li es el profesor de ciencias mejor pagado de Hong Kong, era un cientifico reconocido, pero por problemas de alcohol fue destituido de su cargo a convertirse en un simple maestro de universidad, aunque contara ya con 35 años, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y parecia un joven de tan solo 25 años de edad…el estuvo casado pero su esposa lo dejo por culpa del alcohol...

Como ven asi comienza esta historia de personas muy distintas pero ninguno sabia lo ke el destino les traeria…amor, drama y comedia que espero les guste n:n…una historia ke de seguro recordaran el resto de su vida…

"Hija _levantate que ya es hora de desayunar!_"…dijo una voz muy dulce a travez de la puerta a la hermosa joven ke dormia placidamente en su cama…"_un minuto mas…_"…se acurruco en las sabanas de seda rosa y siguió durmiendo…hasta ke su papa le dijo _" Si no llegaras tarde amor…andale ven a desayunar…"_…la joven de mala gana asintio y con mucha flojera y con la ayuda de sus pies comenzo a destaparse aun dormida y deseando k esto nunca terminara…Se levanto como siempre vestida con su piyama de ositos color celeste y rosa ke le habia regalado su amiga Tomoyo…aunke el piyama era suelto perfectamente se podia observar el hermoso cuerpo de la joven, media dormida saludo a su gatito kero , un hermoso gato persa color amarillo y ojos azules.."_Hola pekeño…ahh como te envidio…_" dijo viendo como el minino se acurrucaba..sigio caminando y se encerro en el baño…abrio la llave de agua y empezo a desvestirse lentamente mientras ella observaba su hermoso cuerpo…ella realmente se queria mucho." _Mm ke wapa n.n!_"..sonrio para si misma y se metio a bañar, el agua recorria suavemente su cuerpo cayendo armoniosamente en su esbelto cuerpo…tomo el jabon y empezo a enjabonarse lentamente..cerro sus ojos y se preguntaba que pasaria el dia de hoy…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta y una voz ke ella reconocia perfectamente.." _Monstruo ya sal de ahí! Ke te vas a tragar toda el agua_"…la joven salio molesta del baño y cerro la llave del agua…"_ke no soy monstruo Touya ¬¬_" se dijo a si misma y con su toalla en su cuerpo se encerro molesta en su habitación…El la miro divertido y solo se limito a decir " _Cada dia esta mas monstruo…_" y se retiro riendose…Sakura estaba en su cuarto enfurecida solo vestida con esa toalla…decidio calmarse y se dirigio hacia su armario..Kero seguia durmiendo…el felino dormia bastante, hasta a sakura le sorprendia…en fin..ella abrio el armario y busco ke ponerse…después de un momento opto por ponerse un hermoso vestido rosa palido y unos zapatitos de color blanco perla…se sento en su mesita de escritorio adornada con un gran espejo y solto su cabello que estaba siendo amarrado por un hermoso moño blanco…dejando caer su cabelo ke le llegaba hasta la cintura…tomo un cepillo de color marfl y empezo a cepillarse lentamente su cabello…busco en su cajon un labial de color rosa y se lo aplico en los labios…sonrio para si misma y se dirigio abajo a la cocina en donde su padre y su hermano la esperaban…

Sakura buenos dias! nn- Dijo la joven sonriendole a su padre y de mala gana a su hermano mayor…" _Hola monstruo desde aki se escuchaban tus pisadas…",_ Sakura lo miro con mirada fulminante..- Que no soy monstruo…oye papa ayer me dijiste ke kerias hablar conmigo de que se trata?- dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja…el hombre la miro tiernamente, aunke tenia 45 años aun aparentaba algo de jovialidad, aunke ya estaba cansado…desde la muerte de su esposa su cuerpo envejeció y se sintio apagado_…" pues veras hija…como sabes mañana te graduas…_" palabras ke emocionaron a la joven de ojos esmeraldas…- Sip lo se…ke pasa con eso papa?- dijo ella sonriendole, el la miro con ternura y le dijo… "_Pues…un amigo mio de hong pong me dijo k hay un cupo en una universidad alla ke se caracteriza por ser la mejor escuela de ciencias de la medicina y como kieres ser doctora pense que te gustaria estudiar alla…yo no tengo mucho dinero y pues me estan dando la posibilidad de irte a estudiar alla…ke dices hija?",_ Miro a la joven ke estaba muda…en serio su papa le habia conseguido una beca para ke estudiara lo ke ella kisiera..estaba muy feliz- Claro ke si papa…cuando me voy?- el hombre sonrio y le dijo _" El dia domingo..en 3 dias mas nn"_- ohh ya veo..esta bien no hay problema nn …bueno ya me voy ke se me hace tarde adios!- diciendo eso sale de su casa corriendo dejando a su papa con una sonrisa…

Mientras en Hong Kong…

Syaoran: asi se compone la genetica…recuerden ke los genes dominantes suelen encontrarse en el gen masculino…- Syaoran era el profesor mas kerido por todos, sobretodo las estudiantes que estaban muy enamoradas de el…,- Bueno creo ke eso es todo..nos vemos mañana y recuerden ke tenemos examen…unidades 1 a la 2… adios nn- Todos los estudiantes se despidieron de Su querido profesor…El salio de la sala de clases con una sonrisa ke lo caracterizaba…miraba los corredores de los salones viendo como los chikos en parejas se iban rumbo a sus casas…suspiro y se metio a la sala de profesores en donde todos ellos tomaban un café , mientras ke otros revisaban las pruebas…- Hola a todos…otro dia mas de clases verdad…-su mirada se ensombrecio tantito..frente a sus alumnos podia fingir pero frente a sus compañeros de trabajo no_…" Estas bien syaoran?...te ves mas cansado ke de costumbre"_, le dijo Terada, su mejor amigo hasta el momento…-Es mi esposa…bueno ex esposa…amenazo con kitarme a la niña ahora…con la escusa de que no soy lo suficientemente responsable…- Su amigo se le kedo viendo…el realmente estaba triste…amaba mucho aun a mei ling y el hecho de ke se llevara a su tesoro mas preciado y ahora la kisiera separar de el..lo deprimia.. "_amigo creo ke deberias conocer a alguien mas…ademas mely (su hija) te quiere mucho y tu has cambiado verdad_?" , el ambarino lo miro fijamente y sonrio…- si, se podria decir ke si…oye asi ke a partir del lunes llegan alumnos nuevos?- Terada sonrio " _Solo es una joven de japon…_"…Syaoran se le kedo viendo- En medio del semestre? Y kien es ella?..- Terada abrio un archivo y se lo mostro al joven ambarino.. " _se llama sakura Kinomoto…es hija del prestigioso cientifico Fujitaka Kinomoto…por lo visto estudiara medicina…",_ syaoran se le kedo viendo a la joven, realmente era linda…y esos ojos esmeralda aunque estuvieran en una foto, resaltaban jovialidad y espiritu- Esta bien..pss creo ke podre hacer espacio para alguien mas…- saca una pekeña botellita, pero terada se la kita enojado _" Ya basta Syaoran ok?..ven mejor tomate un café y ya calmate_", syaoran de mala gana asintio y se tomo un café cargado

De regreso a Tomoeda..

"_Aun no puedo creer ke te iras a Hong Kong…se te va a extrañar mucho por estos lugares…snif ;;",_ Dijo Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura , Tomoyo tenia la misma edad ke ella, tenia el cabello grisáceo azul..y unos ojos amatistas preciosos, ella era una de las chikas mas codiciadas en la preparatoria Tomoeda…"_vamos tomoyo tranquila, me iras a visitar en las vacaciones nn…ademas no es mucho tiempo…erial ayudame pofavor -.-u_"…Le dijo a su amigo de la infancia Eriol…aunke ya no era un niño, eriol se habia convertido en un atractivo joven de 19 años…su cabello seguia negro y sus ojos azules hacian derretir a toda mujer, menos a tomoyo, de la cual el estaba profundamente enamorado…" _Vamos Tommy nn debes calmarte…sakura estara bien ya veras ke si…"_ se sonroja cuando la joven amatista lo abraza con mucha ternura y dolor_…"Esta bien..pero debemos aprovechar al maximo todo nn!..asi que esta noche haremos fiesta en mi casa, y no vayas a faltar eh?" _sakura sonrio y solo dijo: "_esta bien nn..espero encontrar alguien en Hong Kong…seria lindo…_", dicho esto los 3 amigos se dieron un abrazo de cariño y se dirigieron a sus salones de clases…sakura estaba feliz por alguna razon ke desconocia..como si su destino estuviera alla en Hong Kong…sonrio para si misma…miro el cielo y entro en el salon…

En un departamento en Hong Kong…

Syaoran estaba sentado en su sillon favorito..el cual estaba algo sucio…se levanto tantito de ahí y prendio su estereo para escuchar alguna melodía…se volvio a acostar mirando al techo y pensando en su vida…se sentia muy solo desde que mei ling deicidio dejarlo…a pesar de ke ya habia pasado 1 año la extrañaba mucho, pero ella solo le hablaba para ver lo de los abogados, de que a la niña le faltaba esto…que le iba a separar de su hija mely…eso le deprimia…se levanto algo cansado nuevamente y busco una botella de tequila ke habia guardado hace unos dias…la abrio y se la empezo a tomar…en serio ke increíble se le pasaban las penas cuando tomaba…se la llevo a su sillon y empezo a tomar…mientras fumaba un cigarro…siguió asi hasta ke se kedo dormido de lo borracho ke estaba…solo pudo decir " _porke no tengo a alguien…" _

De regreso a Japon City…

Sakura estaba en su cuarto ordenando toda las cosas ke llevaria…estaba muy emocionada porque podria llevar a su pekeño gatito Kero…lo miro con ternura y el gato seguia durmiendo…ella se sento en su escritorio y tomo el archivo ke su papa le habia entregado sobre la universidad y los docentes (profesores) ke le darian clases…agarro su cabello ke se estaba metiendo en su cara y siguió leyendo… "_mmm esto es interesante…la universidad tiene muy buena popularidad por cierto…_" siguió volteando las paginas hasta que una foto llamo su atención…era la de un joven de pelo color café y ojos ambares, con un cuerpo muy bien formado..sonreia y estaba rodeando de gente y alumnos..ella continuo leyendo.. " _Syaoran li, destacado profesor de nuestra universidad, es considerado el mejor maestro..y el mas joven del plantel.._" por alguna razon siguió mirando a ese profesor..tenia algo en especial ke la volvia loca…no podia dejar de mirar esos ojos penetrantes.." _es muy guapo…y se ve tan joven…ay ke digo es un profesor "_…cerro el archivo y se durmió…esperando ansiosa el dia en ke empezaria su nueva vida como estudiante universitaria…

Continuara..

Y pues ke les parecio el primer episodio? Verdad k esta genial nn..pss espero les guste la historia porke me esmere mucho en hacerlo y crearla xD…(Dejen muchos reviews para animarme a seguir xD! )

Escenas del proximo capitulo…

Sakura llego a la enorme universidad…era mas grande de lo que ella esperaba…sigio buscando hasta encontrar su casillero…trato de abrirlo pero sin éxito, hasta ke escucha una voz ke la hace sonrojarse…" _Necesita ayuda señorita?_"..la joven volteo pata toparse con unos hermosos ojos ambarinos k le sonreian…" _si porfavor_…", el joven golpeo el casillero y le abrio..ella le sonrio tiernamente " _Muchas gracias señor…",_ el joven la interrumpio _" Profesor Li..mucho gusto...debes ser sakura Kinomoto verdad?_", la joven asiente con la cabeza..syaoran se le keda viendo fijamente kedando petrificado por la belleza de su cuerpo ke no aparentaba el de una joven de 18 años y unos ojos esmeraldas preciosos " _Bueno la veo en mi clase_"…se dio media vuelta dejando a sakura sonrojada y sonriendo…tomo sus cosas , guardo otras y se dirigio al salon…


	2. Mi nombre es

Episodio 2: Mi nombre es…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Sakura desperto al dia siguiente…abrio sus hermosos ojos y sonrio…miro a los pies de su cama y vio a su pekeño gato durmiendo tranquilamente…ante la mirada de lajoven, Kero se levanta ronroneando esperando alguna caricia por parte de ella…ella le sonrie y lo toma en brazos empezandolo a acariciar lentamente…"_eres tan lindo kero…espero ke nos vaya bien en Hong Kong…_"..sonrio para sus adentros…pensando en ke ya mañana se iria a Hong Kong a empezar su nueva vida y ke se graduaria hoy de su antigua vida…se levanto lentamente porque no queria arruinar el momento ke estaba experimentando…tomo su toalla de siempre y se encerro en el cuarto de baño…se miro al espejo y volvio a sonreir..su sonrisa le encantaba..y esperaba algun dia dedicarsela a alguien especial_…" porke no puedo enamorarme…_" suspiro y se desvistio entrando a la calida ducha caliente …hasta ke escucho su celular sonar y tuvo ke salir rapido…" bueno?" dijo la joven…se sorprendio al ver k era su amiga Tomoyo _" Amiga tengo una noticia divina! Me aceptaron en la universidad en la ke iras! Asi ke seremos compañeras de cuarto n,n!_", sakura sonrio, ya no estaria sola sino con su mejor amiga Tomoyo " _Que_ _bien Tomoyo! Orita hablamos terminando de bañarme adios!_" se puso muy feliz y se metio a bañar nuevamente…ahora ya no estaba sola…salio feliz de la ducha 1 hora después y se puso un jeans ajustado y una blusa blanca semi-transparente y bajo a desayunar…

Sakura: Hola papa , hola hermano nn!- sonrio sakura y se sento a la mesa_…" Vaya hija porke tan feliz?" _sonrio al ver la expresión de su hija – Tomoyo fue aceptada en la universidad iwal ke yo..seremos compañeras de cuarto!..-Sakura se levanto y abrazo a su papa muy fuerte..pero su felicidad fue molestada por el siempre oportuno Touya " _Ay pobre Tomoyo..tener ke comprartir el cuarto con un monstruo xD_", Sakura lo golpeo en la cabeza y se puso a desayunar- no seas malo..hoy me graduo y me voy a ir y no te voy a ver mas Touya…- Touya se fue molesto y el papa de sakura se sento a su lado y le sonrio _" Hija, lo ke pasa es k touya no kiere k te vayas..porke no podra cuidarte..el te quiere mucho hija nn"-_ Lo se…bueno ya me debo ir adios papa!- le dio un beso y salio corriendo a tomar el taxi…

Mientras en Hong Kong…

Syaoran abrio los ojos lentamente y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza…vio la botella de tequila a su lado y se dio cuenta que habia tomado…se levanto algo adolorido, y reviso su celular..tenia una llamada perdida de su ex…de mala gana tomo el celular y marco_…" Bueno?_", dijo una voz muy femenina …el trago saliva y prosigio " _mei Ling soy yo…sya.."_ no alcanzo a terminar porke la joven lo nterrumpio " _Ah Syaoran..no ke hoy irias a buscar a mely al jardin?..rayos estuviste bebiendo otra vez verdad_!" , la voy de mei ling ra molesta y no era para menos…ella estimaba a syaoran y no keria un padre asi para su hija_.." pues la voy a buscar ahora…"_, mei ling prosigio " _ya la fui a buscar…por cierto el abogado te dejo unos papeles pero como no despertaste estan debajo de la puerta..y eso es todo..para variar la has vuelto a desilusionar adios!" _y cuelga el telefono..syaoran golpea la pared por la ira ke sentia…volteo y efectivamente ahí estaban los papeles ke le habia dicho su ex..se acerco lentamente y los agarro, abrio el sobre y empezo a leer la carta..

"_Demandado: Syaoran Li  
Demandante: Mei Ling Li  
Demanda: Custodia legal de su hija Mely Li Ling_

_Señor Syaoran,_

se le cita el dia 23 de este mes para asistir a la corte por la custodia de su hija mely Li Ling de 3 años de edad, e no asistir obtendra como castigo aceptar la demanda a favor de la demandate…sin decir mas se despide

Yamakushi Kisunami  
Abogado"

"_rayos..esto realmente apesta…lo bueno que aun tengo 20 dias antes del jucio…rayos..rayos…y mas encima llegare tarde a mis clases de la universidad_" se desnudo y se metio a bañar…su cuerpo era increíblemente musculoso y su miembro era espectacular…se vio a si mismo en el espejo y sonrio…se metio a bañar y se tomo unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza _" asi que mañana llega esa estudiante…sera interesante conocerla.." _sonrio y siguió enjabonandose su cuerpo, después se puso unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaketa de gamusa café y prosiguió a la universidad a dar sus clases como siempre…agarro su auto y lo prendio…mientras escuchaba la radio y le preocupo oir sobre un reportaje muy particular, de una joven ke habia sido violada en las afueras de la universidad en la ke trabajaba "_Rayos…ojala ya no vuelva a pasar eso…" _

Mientras en japon…

Tomoyo y sakura se estaban probando sus vestidos para la graduación…" _Sakura te keda muy lindo ese vestido verde nn y por lo visto adelgazaste un poco_"..sonrio su amiga a sakura kien estaba vestida divinamente…ella se sonrojo _" ay gracias Tomoyo tu tambien te ves muy bien…" _le dijo mirando a su amiga con su vestido celeste con unos pekeños diamantes artificiales , la joven de ojos esmeraldas prosigio… " _Oye amiga..crees ke alguna vez me pueda enamorar…_" Tomoyo la miro curiosa y sonrio levemente " _Porke lo dices amiga?"_…sakura siguió hablando mientras se probaba su collar de oro y perlas… _" porque ya tengo 18 años…nunca he salido con nadie…no se lo que es el amor…y siento que me estoy demacrando…_" una lagrima salio por su mejilla, Tomoyo se acerco a ella y sonrio " _Amiga ya veras ke si..es ke aun no ha llegado el adecuado nn tu animos_!", esas palabras hicieron ke sakura se sonrojara y le sonrio abrazando a su kerida amiga_…" te quiero mucho Tomoyo…"  
_

El dia transcurrio normalmente…Syaoran daba sus clases como siempre haciendo ke sus alumnas se derritieran de solo pensar en el…Sakura y Tomoyo se la pasaron de maravilla en la fiesta..Sakura habia bailado con muchos y Tomoyo ya estaba con novio nuevo, Eriol se le habia declarado y ella aunke no lo amara tanto decidio darle una oportunidad sobretodo porke el tenia muy buen corazon…Sakura llego a su casa y empezo a guardar el resto de sus cosas…metio a kero a su jaula de viaje y termino de empakar…sonrio melancólicamente y miro por la ventana de su cuarto…no sabia ke pasaria con ella estando alla pero ansiaba desesperadamente encontrar a alguien k la amara..alguien a kien se pudiera entregar completamente y ke le correspondiera…, vio pasar una estrella fugaz y sonrio…cerro los ojos y penso "_porfavor estrellita ke me enamore de alguien…y ke el se enamore de mi…" _…cerro los ojos y se kedo dormida mirando el cielo…su gatito solo se le kedo viendo y se durmió…

En hong Kong…

Ya era de noche en Hong Kong…Syaoran como siempre se kedaba hasta tarde…abrio su auto y se sento en el…tenia mucho sueño para ponerse su cinturon de seguridad…prendio su auto y estuvo transitando por todas las calles de la ciudad…llego a su apartamento…abrio la puerta de su casa y se sento en su sillon favorito…agarro un vaso de wisky y lo bebio lentamente mientras veia el partido de futbol en la tv…sonreia para si mismo pensando en la nueva alumna…no conocia su personalidad ni nada…sonrio nuevamente y se kedo dormido con el vaso de wiski en la mano…

Al dia siguiente, sakura desperto con un poco de frio…se dio cuenta ke se abia kedado dormida en la ventana de su cuarto…sonrio a su gatito ke seguia dormido y procedio a vestirse rapidamente ya que hoy en unas horas mas partiria a Hong Kong a empezar su nueva vida…" _bueno kero es la hora nn …andando!"…_bajo corriendo las escaleras en donde su papa y su hermano junto a su amiga Tomoyo la esperaban_.." Vamos amiga ya vamos a llegar tarde nn!"_…ambas se abrazaron y se subieron en el auto de Fujitaka, ambas reian de felicidad porke ya eran adultas y tomarian sus propias decisiones…

En Hong Kong..

Syaoran llego bien temprano a clases, saludo a sus amigos y s sento junto a terada que lo miraba sorprendido " _vaya de seguro mei ling ya quito la demanda verdad_?"…Syaoran solo lo miro y sonrio " _No, pero hoy hare un examen a mis alumnos y sabes cuanto adoro ke sufran xD_"..Terada se rio en verdad Syaoran era muy cruel cuando keria… " _Oye y siempre vas a hacerle clases a la nueva alumna? Porke yo le hare clase a una chika llamada Tomoyo_"… Syaoran sonrio nuevamente " _si..aunke es una estudiante mas…hare ke se sienta como en casa con su primer examen…bueno ya me voy a trabajar_", sonrio y salio de la habitación de profesores, terada sonrio y miro su reloj..ya era hora asi ke partio a dar sus clases de cocina…

Después de unas 4 horas las jóvenes llegaron a Hong Kong…era enorme su aeropuerto definitivamente..ambas sonrieron y buscaron el taxi mas economico ke las llevara a la universidad_…" porfavor a la universidad Privada de Hong Kong Porfavor_", el joven asintio y llevo a las jóvenes a la universidad mas hermosa ke habia visto jamas…estaba rodeada de verde y flores de colores..la estructura era de ladrillo rojo y llena de ventanales…tenia una picina para los deportes de natacion…"_Sugoi!"_ dijo feliz sakura…Tomoyo sonreia hasta ke el taxista apago el auto_.." aki es señorita bienvenidas a Hong Kong_"..las jóvenes pagaron y se dirigieron a la entrada de la universidad, en donde una señora de unos 40 años la esperaba… " _Hola, soy Kaho Mizuki, las conducire a su_ cuarto chikas..por cierto aki en _esta universidad hay reglas a seguir…primero no salir después de las 8…segundo…no coman chicle y tercero pasenla muy bien nn_", la jove maestra las llevo a un pekeño cuarto ke consistia de 2 camas individuales y un escritorio…un pekeño baño con bañera…y unas cortinas color marfil…"_espero se sientan comodas…señorita daidouji su casillero sera el numero 21 y señorita Kinomoto el numero 23 nn_"…ambas asintieron mientras la profesora kaho se despedia de ellas, Sakura solto a su gato ke inmediatamente se subio a la caa y se quedo dormido…ambas se rieron y empezaron a desempacar sus cosas…ambas s bañaron, se vistieron muy lindas y fueron a buscar sus casilleros y a conocer la universidad…

"_A ver este es mi casillero nn_" sonrio Tomoyo y rapodamente guardo sus cosas y miro a sakura " _en unos 5 mintuos engo clases te veo al rato sakura!"._ella asiente feliz y empieza sakura a golpear su casillero porke no abria..volvio a intentar abrirlo pero sin éxito, hasta ke escucha una voz ke la hace sonrojarse…" _Necesita ayuda señorita?_"..la joven volteo pata toparse con unos hermosos ojos ambarinos k le sonreian…" _si porfavor_…", el joven golpeo el casillero y le abrio..ella le sonrio tiernamente " _Muchas gracias señor…",_ el joven la interrumpio _" Profesor Li..mucho gusto...debes ser sakura Kinomoto verdad?_", la joven asiente con la cabeza..syaoran se le keda viendo fijamente kedando petrificado por la belleza de su cuerpo ke no aparentaba el de una joven de 18 años y unos ojos esmeraldas preciosos " _Bueno la veo en mi clase_"…se dio media vuelta dejando a sakura sonrojada y sonriendo…tomo sus cosas , guardo otras y se dirigio al salon…ella sonrio y suspiro..su profesor era muy wapo…decidio volver en si y lo siguió…

Syaoran: bueno tenemos una nueva estudiante, se llama Sakura Kinomoto, espero le den la bienvenida y no por ser carne fresca la trataran mal oki?...- sakura trago saliva al escuchar a su profesor y se sonrojo al escuchar a uno de los jóvenes de la fila de enfrente k era muy wapo " _Pues para ke tratar mal a una joven tan hermosa…me llamo Yukito mucho gusto nn…y pues sientate ak hay un asiento disponible"_…la joven sonrio y se sento sonriéndole a yukito, syaoran prosiguió…- Bueno pues ayer como les dije hariamos un pekeño estudio sobre el genoma humano..alguien hizo su tarea?..NAA k esperanza de ke uds hagan algo..realmente me dan penas sus pacientes… - _" Yo la hice señor.."_ dijo Yukito _" Y si me permite ayudare a sakura para ke se ponga al corriente de todo nn"_…sakura se sonrojo y Syaoran lo noto..por alguna razon ke desconocia se puso un pokitin celoso- esta bien ..pues pss hagan estos ejercicios y yo mientras revisare sus exámenes…

Yukito: Oye puedo llamarte sakura..-le dijo a la joven de cabellos castaños ke se sonrojo al verlo _" si..claro…y porque el profesor Li es asi…", _dijo mientras miraba al profesor seriamente- Pues veras..es un profesor muy kerido y esta pasando por una demanda de divorcio… es buena onda te acostumbraras a el rapido…- ella sonrio y se le kedo viendo fijamente a su profesor pensando " es wapo…"

Salieron después de clases, Yukito se despidio de ella y la invito a una reunion en su cuarto en donde irian varios amigos y amigas y servia ke hiciera vida social..ella camino por el pasillo, estaba muy oscuro…y su cuarto kedaba pasando un callejón…ella trago saliva y camino…estaba temblando de miedo…escucho ke unos botes se movieron y se asusto volteando rapidamente…pero solo era un ratoncito ke se habia escapado del laboratorio…suspiro y al volver a voltear vio a 2 jovenes como de su edad kienes la aprisionaron contra la pared _" Trankila sabrosa…te va a gustar…"_ tiraron a sakura al suelo y empezaron a forcejear con ella, rompiendole la blusa ke llebaba mientras el otro se empezaba a desvestir..ella lloraba necesitaba ayuda " _SOCORRO!"_ grito desesperada…

Syaoran ya habia cerrado el salon de clase, suspiro y fue caminando hasta su auto, pero un grito de auxilio lo alerto..era la voz de sakura " _dios mio sakura_" salio corriendo hacia el callejón, mientras ella ya estaba desnuda completamente de arriba y los hombres estaban listo para violarla…"_porfavor no_.." se iban a acercar a ella y son golpeados por Syaoran, los tipos recogen su ropa y se van..Syaoran corre a ver a sakura…" _señorita Kinomoto esta bien_…" se sonroja al verla solo con brasier y aun mas cuando la joven lo abraza fuertemente llorando _" muchas gracias..muchas gracias..no..no kiero ir a mi cuarto..tengo meido…y.."_ Syaoran la silencio y le presto su chaketa…la miro tiernamente " _señorita Kinomoto debe ir a su cuarto…yo la llevare vamos venga conmigo…_", la joven sonrio y se levanto..se sonrojo porke su profesor la vio semi desnuda…"_gra..gracias…señor Li..",_ ella le sonrie y el se sonroja..su corazon empezo a latir fuertemente_.." no es nada…venga vamos…"_ la toma de la mano y se la lleva a su cuarto en donde su amiga Tomoyo andaba muy preocupada..

"_Amiga ke te paso!",_ vio a su amiga lastimada y al profesor ke la acompañaba " _ella necesita reposo oki? Yo le avisare a kaho lo ke paso y pues..cuidese mucho señorita Kinomoto..mañana no venga a clases descanse…"_, sakura le sonrio y Syaoran se dirigio a su auto..recordo cuando sakura se abrazo de el buscando ayuda…y se sonrojo..k le estaba pasando..se enamoro de una estudiante kde conocio hace unas pokas horas…se kito esa idea de la cabeza y partió rumbo a su casa…

Sakura estaba siendo curada por su amiga Tomoyo…ella se sentia avergonzada y triste..su amiga trato de animarla " _vamos sakura trankila..lo bueno es ke vino el profesor para ayudarte".._sakura la miro y sonrio levemente _" sabes Tomoyo..senti algo raro cuando estuvo el abrazandome..senti su calor…fue tan lindo…y dulce…",_ Tomoyo sonrio algo preocupada y con cariño le dijo a su amiga _" sakura…ten cuidado ..ve a dormir mañana nos tenemos ke levantar temprano…",_ ambas apagan la luz y se kdan dormidas…sakura sonrie feliz…habia encontrado de seguro a su hombre ideal…


	3. Encuentro

Episodio 3: Un encuentro…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

El joven ambarino miraba la televisión, buscando algo que ver…realmente era increíble que de los 998 canales no hubiera ni uno desente que ver…y no tenia mayores ganas precisamente de revisar los examenes de sus alumnos..sabia que ellos eran un curso fracasado y sin éxito alguno, a ecepcion de Yukito y Sakura, k parecian ser los unicos interesados en el tema…El ambarino se levanto y miro por la ventana…recordaba lo hermosa que era Sakura y se sintio muy feliz cuando la tuvo en sus brazos_…" Es tan delicada…pobecita…espero que este bien…_"..suspiro y se puso a pensar mientras tomaba un café " _Pues ella es muy hermosa…pero es una estudiante…pero porke me siento asi respecto a ella…si solo la conoci hace un dia y es UNA ALUMNA por dios santo!"_…se rascaba la cabeza tratando de averiguar que era lo que hacia que su mente pensara en la bella Sakura Kinomoto…esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien ke golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de su deparatamento…el de mala gana y aun con algunos efectos de lo que tomo ayer abrio la puerta, y se sorprendio al ver que era ….no..no era ella..era Meilig y junto a ella su Pekeña Hija mely que se lanzo a los brazos de su papa…

"_Papi!"_ grito feliz la niña y Syaoran la abrazo fuertemente…ella era realemente su razon para existir, sonrio a mailing y la invito a pasar a su humilde departamento_…" Hija alla en el cuarto tengo tus juguetes porke no vas a jugar y nos tomamos un helado después?"._..la pekeña sonrio y se dirigio al cuarto dejando solos a Meiling y a Syaoran_…" Gustas un café_?" digo amablemente syaoran, ya que aunque no quisiera tanto a su ex esposa, estaba su pequeña y debia ganarse puntos con ella…. Meiling Sonrio feliz y dijo: " _Si claro..oye has hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo el departamento_…"…la joven volteo y le sonrio haciendo que Syaoran se estremeciera…luego volvio a sus cabales…" _Que quieres Meiling…en un rato mas debo ir a la escuela, recuerda que…_", la joven prosigio " _que debes_ _ir a nadar para mantenerte joven y eliminar el alcohol de tu cuerpo_" dijo ella suspirando nuevamente…y sorbio un poco de su café_…" Pues solo venia a ke discutieramos lo de la custodia de Meiling..te puedo ahorrar toda la cosa de los abogados si quieres, pero quiero que firmes esta solicitud para ke solo veas a la niña una vez al mes…"…_Syaoran se paralizo…realmente ella era tan mala para quitarle a su hija Mely de sus brazos…, se puso firme y prosigio " _Y si no quiero…y si yo quiero luchar por ella"_…dijo amenazante, a lo que Meiling siguió…" _Pues, simplemente perderas porke con t hstorial no creo ke te dejen la custodia de la niña y creeme ke si pierdes no la veras mas!..Mely andando!...adios Syaoran_" dijo y agarro a la pekeña que no se queria ir del lado de su papa…." _Adios hija cuidate…"_ cierra la puerta y golpea la pared…andaba encabronado a no podia mas…agarro sus cosas y se fue a la universidad a nadar esperando olvidarse de todo…

Mientras en la universidad en ese mismo tiempo…

Sakura se levanto de muy buen animo…sonrio y miro la hermosa mañana que aparecia en el horizonte dejando ver todo el campus de la universidad….se levanto y se metio a bañar como siempre…se sako su piyama y abrio el agua esperando relajarse…se metio dentor y sentia como el agua caliente recorria cada parte de su cuerpo…de pronto la imagen de Syaoran se kedo en su mente…ella se sonrojo..nunca ningun hombre la habia visto de esa manera …y el hecho de que fuera un profesor le estremecia aun mas, sabiendo de las contanes acosos que se solian hacer a las estudiantes…pero luego se calmo…Syoarn no era asi…Salio del baño y se puso su traje de baño…tomo una toalla y bajo lentamente las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a nadie…aun faltaban 4 horas para las clases…mientras bajaba seguia pensando en las imágenes de la noche anterior..estaba muy preocupada porke no sabria si volveria a ver a esos tipos…un escalofrio cruzo por su espalda y en su distracción choko con una figura femenina…

" _Por favor Disculpe….señora Kaho_?", dijo mirando a la joven maestra que tenia unos libros en su mano…Kaho la miro y sonrio " _Syaoran me conto lo que te paso…estas bien sakura?_"…ella asintio feliz y se disculpo " _Nuevamente disculpe.no volvera a pasar..debo ir a nadar..adios!"_ y salio corriendo dejando a la profesora Mizuki con una cara de preocupación…pero decidio no darle importancia y subio a la recamara de las chikas…

Sakura llego a la picina techada de la universidad…dejo su toalla en una bankita y se lanzo al agua…estaba muy tibia…sonrio para si misma y empezo a hacer piruetas en el agua…buceaba y volvia a salir…nadando como mariposa…estilo scroll y espalda…ya nada le importaba solo era ella…el agua..el silencio…y… PLAF! Sakura Choka con algo y se voltea rapidamente…su sorpresa fue al ver al profesor Li con su traje de baño y metido en la alberca ambos se disculparon " _Disculpa!"_ dijieron al unisono y se sonojaron…ella lo miro a sus hermosos ojos ambares y sonrio…el miro a esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y se sonrojo…hasta después de unos minutos empezaron a decirse alguna palabra_…" Pues..queria darle las gracias eñor Li por…ayudarme…"_ se sonrojo sabiendo ke ella solo traia su traje de baño"…el sonrio al verla y sintio ke todos sus problemas se iban…" _Dime Syaoran…y puedo llamarte sakura?_"…la sonrisa ke le dio hizo sonreir a sakura kien muy feliz acepto " Claro ke si nn"…, el le besa la mano y sonrie " _Oye Sakura…puedo conversar contigo…es que tengo un problema y te ves unas persona muy razonable…_", Syaoran se sentia como un estupido…le estaba pidiendo consejo a una alumna…ella solo le miro y dijo " _claro que si Syaoran…"_ la manera suave en la ke pronuncio su nombre hizo ke se estremeciera…ella prosigio_.." sabe tengo algo ke me akeja..y es k…desde que lo vi yo…"_ se sonrojo mas al ver como el profesor se acerco a ella y pone una mano en su cintura…no la deja terminar porke la silencia con un beso y una sola frase… " _Yo siento lo mismo…_" sonrien y se vuelven a besar…sus manos recorrian el firme cuerpo de la joven mientras ella con sus manitos recorria el torso de su amado profesor…, pero una alarmita de ke empezarian pronto las clases reaccionaron…" _Perdoname sakura yo…quiero …pedir disculpas por ese beso y…"_ ella lo vuelve a besar y sonrie_…" profesor se que lo nuestro es imposible y se ke nos cocimos hace no mas de dias pero…me enamore de ud profesor y yo_…"..el la vuelve a besar con frenesi " _Sakura…nada me haria mas feliz k tenerte a mi lado…pero …solo podria ser en secreto y…sakura Kinomoto kieres entabalar una relacion conmigo…".._ella se sonroja y sonrie, ella sakura kinomoto la joven mas cotizada por los de japon, ahora tenia como novio a un hombre 18 años mayor k ella…ella lo besa y sonrie… "_profesor debo irme van a empezar las clases…"_ lo vuelve a besar y se retira de la picina dejando a Syaoran muy feliz…

Sakura subio las escaleras hacia su dormitorio…estaba muy feliz porke aunke se habian conocido hace poco, ella se enamoro de el…siguio subiendo las escaleras llego a su cuarto en donde su amiga Tomoyo la esperaba preocupada y molesta… "_sakura me tenias preocupada amiga…pense ke t habia pasado algo y…"_…vio el rostro de felicidad en la cara de su amiga sakura y prosigio " _Y tu porke andas taaan feliz?"_ sonrio la amatista…sakura la abrazo fuertemente y dijo _" Ire a nadar mas seguido..deja me arreglo y nos vamos!_"…se encerro en el baño dejando a tomoyo perpleja y confundida…

Horas después Sakura y Tomoyo Se encontraban en los pasillos de la universidad…Sakura vestia una mini falda de jeans…con una blusita ajustada color cereza…su cabello estaba recogido por un moñito rosa y vestia unas zapatillas converse rosas y unas calcetas blancas…Tomoyo por su parte vestia un jeans de color celeste y una polera austada al cuerpo haciendo ke todos vean su hermoso cuerpo y sus atributos…unas zapatillas conversr color negras y unas calcetas con ositos…su cabello estaba suelto y lo movia para todos lados haciendo que cada hombre se embobara pasando a su paso…ambas se dirigieron a su casillero…Tomoyo abrio el suyo y sako sus cuadernos y se marcho rapidamente porke otra vez llegaria tarde a clases…Sakura sonrio y trato de abrir su casillero sin éxito hasta k escucho una masculina voz…" Solo debes darle unos golpecitos"…se volteo y era Yukito quien le sonreia ampliamente…" bueno pues nos vamos..llegaremos tarde…", ella sonrie y ambos entran al salon de clases…, Se sientan en primera fila y entra Syaoran sonriendo ampliamente..Yukito le susurra a sakura " Saku…esto es algo k nunca veras…", ella sonrie y mira a Syaoran kien le dirige una hermosa sonrisa…

Syaoran: Bueno alumnos, el dia de hoy tendremos un examen para probar sus conocimientos…pero como ando de buen humor lo dejaremos para la otra semana y pues..como ando algo ocupado revisando unos examenes pueden tomarse el resto del dia libre , vayan y descansen ke es lo que yo necesito…-Mira a sakura y sonrie- Señorita Kinomoto puede kedarse un momento necesito hablar con ud sobre su proyecto…- Su mirada era seria y sakura trago saliva…Yukito le dio un beso en la mejila y le dijo _" Mucha suerte saku nn_"…, todos salieron dejando a Sakura y a Syaoran solos…ella bajo y se acerco a Syaoran a quien le dijo sutilmente " _que problema hay con..".._pero no alcanzo a continuar, Syaoran se avalanzo sobre la joven besandola apasionadamente, Sakura rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Syaoran y se apega mas a su cuerpo…ambos seguian acariciandose y Syaoran en una agil maniobra sube a Sakura a la mesa del profesor en donde empieza a acariciar con fervor sus muslos torneados y firmes…Ella suspiraba al sentir todo su cuerpo vibrar de emocion…ella lo seguia besando y enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos…Syaoran metio la mano bajo la falda de sakura y ella rompio el beso sonrojada, Syaoran se separa de ella y sonrie confundido…" _Que sucede sakura?_"…ella se sonrojo y le dijo… "_yo nunca pues…he tenido relaciones con nadie…",_ ese comentario hizo estremecer a Syaoran, ella aun no estaba lista y no keria ke la primera vez de ella fuera en un salon de clases, el la beso suavemente y se acomodo la ropa…"_ Oye sakura quieres venir a tomar un café a las afueras del campus?".._ella sonrio y asintio mientras se arreglaba la falda …el sonrie..ella tambien…ella lo besa en los labios y cierra la puerta del salon…dejando a Syaoran solo y con una botellita de alcohol.." _ella es virgen_…"

Sakura salio sonrojada del salon de clases y vio a Yukito y Tomoyo ke le sonreian ampliamente…" _Oye Sakura…yo tpco tuve clases porke no nos vamos a tomar algo?"_…ella sonrio amablemente y junto con Yukito se fueron…, Syaoran salio del salon y escondio la botellita de alcohol..seguia recordando el hermoso cuerpo de sakura…sonrio y se dirigio al cuarto de los profesores…Al entrar vio a su amigo terada sentado como siempre con su tazita de café, el lo miro y le saludo con la mano " _Hey Syaoran ven para aca y ayudame con esto_"…Syaoran sonrio y se sento con su amigo…Terada noto ke Syaoran estaba mas feliz ke de costumbre y sonrio " _Vaya amigo es como si estuvieras enamorado nn"_…Syaoran lo miro fijamnte y sonrio…" _Terada eres mi mejor amigo de la infacia…nos graduamos juntos y ahora tengo ke contarte algo…podemos salir afuera a caminar?..."…_Terada asintio y ambos salieron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, Syaoran estaba serio y terada le golpeo amablemente la espalda " Vamos amigo dime ke pasa?"…Syaoran se volteo y lo vio fijamente " _terada…lo ke kiero decirte es ke me enamore perdidamente de una joven ke conoci hace 2 dias..",_ Terada abrazo a su amigo con emocion " _Felicidades y quien es!"…_Syaoran prosigio_.." Es una alumna del colegio..sakura Kinomoto"_…

Notas autora:

Pues ke les parecio?...eso es lo ke llamo amor a primera vista…y puess..como prometi seria un S+ S inolvidable…pero ke pasara ahora ke terada se entero?...sera todo lo mismo?..y ke pasara con Meiling, Mely y Syaoran?...dejen sus reviews y me animare pa subir el siguiente episodio!...la actualizacion sera los dias Lunes, Viernes y domingos! ) saludo!


	4. Una cita

Episodio 4: Una cita…

Por: Kishuu Arashi…

Terada quedo sorprendido ante la declaracion de su amigo…no podia creer ke Syaoran se hubiera enamorado de una joven de 18 años… Miro a su amigo y suspiro poniendole la mano en su hombro: " _Syaoran…no puede permitirte tener esta relacion con una estudiante…"_…Syaoran se le quedo viendo fijamente, como podia ser ke su mejor amigo no le comprendiera…Miro fijamente a los ojos ambares y sonrio para proseguir " _Pues veras…puedes perder tu trabajo y ella su carrera y creeme ke eso seria una deshonra para su familia…Los KInomoto se han caracterizado por su generacion de cientificos y_…", Syaoran furioso lo interrumpe..estaba encolerizado" _es que no es justo!...yo la quiero mucho…"_, Terada miro la botella de alcohol ke se cayo del bolsillo de Li, y creo entender lo que estaba pasando…" _Mira, estas bajo los efectos de Alcohol…mejor vete a tu casa Syaoran y yo me hago cargo de tu clase…y porfavor a deja a Sakura Kinomoto en paz…te has puesto a pensar si la embarazas?"…_esa palabra cayo como un balde de agua fria para Syaoran…Aunque le costara admitirlo Terada tenia Razon..no podia tener relaciones con esa chica ya que ella era virgen ( terada no lo sabia) y eso queria decir ke no habia tomado anticonceptivos de ningun tipo…busco una banca por ahí cerca y se sento suspirando…Terada sentia pena por su amigo asi ke prosigio_…" Mira si quieres estar con ella hazlo…pero ten cuidado porfavor amigo, los actos tienen consecuencias…bueno ya es hora de irme..y tu vete a tu casa eh?_"..le dio un abrazo a su amigo y un beso en los labios _" Adios!"…_salio corriendo para llegar a clases…Syaoran se quedo sentado en esa bankita y saco otra botellita de alcohol y la bebio mientras observaba como los miembros del ekipo de Futbol jugaban…sonrio y penso en llevar a comer a sakura a su casa, después de todo era su novia…"_novia…_" decia el mismo, le encantaba pronunciar esa palabra ke lo hacia estremecerse…se levanto un rato y se subio a su auto y partio rumbo a su casa…

Mientras en su habitación sakura cantaba una hermosa cancion mientras cepillaba a su hermoso gatito con un peine de color rosa con una cinta…" _Sabes kero…no se si me oigas pero estoy enamorada…hoy experimente lo mas hermoso ke pude haber sentido…mi cuerpo se estremecio muchisimo y realmente…ayyy kerito si lo hubieras visto…"_ Tomo a su pekeño gatito y le da un beso en la nariz y lo abraza con ternura…kero empieza a ronronear ante las caricias de su dueña…" _ayyy ke felicidad!"_ se levanto de golpe y empezo a dar vueltas con su gatito en brazos..ella se estaba sintiendo la mujer mas feliz del mundo…Todo esto fue interrumpido por una llamada del telefono del cuarto…" _Bueno?_" Respondio ella…sus ojos se llenaron de emocion al oir la voz de Syaoran…" _Hola Syaoran ke pasa…._" , aun no se acostumbraba a llaamrle amor…, desde el otro lado de la linea se oia " _Sakura quiero invitarte a comer…hay un pakete esperando en tu casillero…a ver si te puedo ver como a eso de las 8 de la noche…y no te preocupes regresaras al cuarto pronto que quiero mostrarte algo…"_…ella escuchaba detenidamente cada palabra…no sabia ke decir, por su parte si queria estar con Syaoran pero le daba miedo…"_pues yo…"_ dijo ella temblando y miro a su pekeño gatito kien con un miau le dijo todo…" _esta bien te veo a las 8….adios…",_ ella colgo y empezo a saltar de felicidad " _wii tendre una cita!"…"una cita con kien_?", escucho decir…sakura se volteo y vio a su amiga con un paquete en las manos…" _ay hola Tomoyo…y ese pakete?"…_Su amiga se lo paso sonriendo "_ es para ti nn… vaya no han pasado ni una semana y ya tienes pretendientes sakura…,", _ella se sonrojo por el comentario…tomo el paquete y lo acomodo en la cama tranquilamente..lo abrio y se sorprendio al ver un hermoso vestido corto con unos pekeños tirantes y la parte de atrás se abria hasta llegar a la zona prohibida…ella sonrio porque nunca habia visto un vestido tan hermoso…Tomoyo kedo maravillada "_ amiga! Es un calvin klein original..esta ropa es muy cara quien te la regalo! Hay algo ke no me hayas contado?_"…la voz de su amiga sonaba tan emocionadamente ke sakura sonrio y con dulzura le dijo " _Tomoyo tenemos que hablar….".._la joven amatista se sento en la cama y cago a kero en sus brazos, sakura se sento al frente de ella y prosigio.."_ Pues veras…la persona k me dio este vestido…es..el profesor Syaoran Li…."…_Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras su amiga trataba de digerir todo..hasa que al fin tuvo el valor de hablar_.." Sakura amiga, debes tener cuidado..el es mas viejo que tu!...y si es guapo..pero amiga ay dios como te fuiste a meter en esto!...",_ Tomoyo se xalto tanto que kero se escondio debajo de la cama, se levanto furiosa y levanto a sakura y la miro con lagrimas en sus ojos, Sakura trato de calmarla " _amiga descuida…yo a el lo amo…y el a mi_…."..Tomoyo se enfurecio mas " _que no ves ke tu eres una jovencita novata! Y atractiva, cualquiero persona podria decirte algo para llevarte a la cama porque no tienes experiencia..como no has tenido novios nuca has sabido si estas enamorada…si quieres ir con el ve! Tu ya estas grandecita…como amiga tengo k apoyarte pero escuchame bien sakura…ten cuidado y no hagas una estupidez de la que te puedas arrepentir…."…_la joven tomo aire y sonrio..sakura sonrio tambien y le dio un abrazo a su amiga Tomoyo…" _Gracias amiga me voy a cambiar_"..sonrio y se encerro en el baño con el vestido de Clavin Klein….

7: 50 de la noche… Residencia de Syaoran Li…

Syaoran estaba en su departamento buscando que ponerse…decia ser especial ya que invitaria a nada menos ke a su nueva novia…"_sakura…_", ese nombre ke pronuncio lo hizo animarse hasta ke al final opto por una camisa azul y un pantalón negro de tela fina…el se miro al espejo y sonrio _"vaya syaoran tal como en tus tiempos de adolescentes..nn"_…beso el espejo mientras buscaba su locion para después de afeitarse…cuando a fin la encontro se la aplico en su rostro, busco su mejor cobata y sonrio para si mismo…, salio del baño ya listo y corriendo y saltando como un niño feliz agarro las llaves de su auto y salio de su departamento cerrandolo cuidadosamente y guardando un pekeño paketito en su bolsillo…"_por si las dudas…"_ sonrio y bajo silbando una hermosa cancion…

8:00 de la noche…Universidad de Hong Kong…

Sakura estaba vestida maravillosamente, el vestido ke le habia regalado Syaoran era realmente divino…junto con eso unos hermosos zapatos de tacon color rosa y un bolsito chiquitito justo con su celular, su makillaje y su perfume Tommy Girl…" _ay mi dios respira profundo…_" suspiro cuando vio el auto de "su novio" parandose a su lado, ella sonrio cuando el auto se detuvo y se escucho ke se abria la puerta…y ante sus ojos ahí estaba el..vestido muy elegantemente con una ropa ke lo hacia lucir sumamente elegante y wapo…el se acerco para verla mas detenidamente y kedo maravillado al ver tan asombrosa belleza que tenia frente a el…" Hola mi amor…", la tomo de la mano acercandola a su cuerpo y besandola tiernamente…, los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello mientras, le respondia a su calido beso…ambos se miraron y Syaoran amablemente le abrio la puerta a sakura para ke se subiera…una vez estando ella adentro sonrio silvo y se subio al uto…a lo lejos Tomoyo obserbava como su amiga se iba con aquel profesor esperando a que todo saliera bien…" por favor Jesús ayudala…"…

Syaoran manejaba por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad de Hong Kong…Sakura por su parte miraba por la ventana mientras conocia la parte ke nunca nadie (al menos estudiante) habia pisado…todo era tan elegante ke ella kedo maravillada…Syaoran volteo a verla y sonrio al ver que su pekeña sakura se divertia tanto…" eso no es todo amor…", esas palabras hicieron ke sakura se volteara y tomara la mano de Syaoran…el se sonrojo porke hace tiempo que no habia sentido la caricia de una mujer…sonrio y la vio a los ojos…ella le sonrio tambien…asi se kedaron un largo rato hasta ke llegaron a un hermoso restorant **Ching Huan Sub **, Syaoran bajo rapidamente y le abrio la puerta a su joven acompañante…ella iba a salir del auto cuado encontro la mano de Syaoran tomando la suya…ella se sonroja y sale del auto, con la luz de la ciudad ella realmente lucia aun mas espectacular…, el la beso suavemente y sonrio…ella se agarro de su brazo y entraron al restorant…

Sakura y Syaoran se sentaron en una pequeña mesa muy acogedora al lado de una chimenea…el se la kedaba viendo fijamente mientras la joven miraba todo el alredor…, de pronto voltea al escuchar al camarero tomar la orden_…" Que desean?_" …Syaoran miro a sakura y sonrio " _quiero un martín y para mi acompañante…".._no alcanzo a terminar porke sakura prosigio " _lo mismo porfavor_…"..el mesero asintio y prosigio " algo mas para comer?" ..Syaoran se le kedo viendo nuevamente…"_keremos la especialidad de la casa y rapido porfavor…"_, el mesero los deja solos y Syaoran acerca su silla mas a la de sakura y con un rapido movimiento la abraza atrayendola hacia el…ella se sonroja cuando se kedan mirandose fijamente a los ojos..el con su mano lire toma el rostro de sakura y la besa en los labios con mucha pasion…ella responde a ese beso sintiendo como su cuerpo aclama por algo mas que un simple beso…Syaoran rompio el beso y le susurro al oido " _eso no es todo..en mi casa espera mucho mas…"_, ella se sonrojo al oir ese comentario..pero sonrio iwal…el mesero llego con la comida y ambos comieron como reyes…durante el postre sakura rompio el silencio… " me _dijiste que necesitabas conversar de algo…de que era ¿",_ Syaoran se le kedo viendo sonriendo y prosigio " _veras, yo como de seguro te habra contado estoy en una etapa de divorcio y pues..kieren arrebarme a mi pekeña hija…",_ ante ese comentario sakura se sorprendio…y vio la mirada del joven ke se entristecia…" _quieres mucho a tu hija?"_..el asintio con la cabeza y decidio seguir.." _estoy mal porke no puedo dejar el vicio el alcohol..me van a kitar a la niña y yo…no se ke hacer…_", ella sonrio tiernamente y con ternura puso sus manos en su rostro_…" no te averguenzes de llorar Syaoran..yo siempre estare contigo…"_ y lo besa tiernamente en los labios, el responde a ese beso con un calor indiscriptile, el cuerpo de ambos lo pedian…se miraron y Syaoran pago la cuenta del restorant…ayudo a su hermosa novia subirse al carro y la llevo a su departamento, ambos sonriendo y tomados de la mano…sakura sabia lo que venia ..pero estaba realmente lista para una responsabilidad asi?...

Syaoran ayudo a bajar a su novia del auto y la tomo de la cintura..ella lo tomo por la suya y entraron al edificio…" _buenas noches señor Li_" dijo un hombre de unos 60 años… " _Buenos dias Wein_"..dijo Syaoran y subieron por el asensor rumbo al departamento…dentro del asensor, Syaoran beso con fervor a sakura, y la acorralo contra una de las paredes del asensor…besandola con mucho frensi mientras su mano recorria su cuerpo entero…sakura no reaccionaba, solo estaba entregada a esa pasion y con mucha ternura acaricio el cuerpo de su amado profesor…, el asensor se abriol y syaoran condujo a sakura a su departamento…, abrio el cerrojo y la invito a pasar…, ella sonrio y vio unas velas en una mesita con un poco de musica…, ella se sorprende al sentir unas manos rodeandola por la cintura…mientras besaba tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja…" _Syaoran…no se yo…".._ella se voltea y ve a Syaoran y se sonroja..nunca habia visto una mirada tan llena de amor…ella suspiro y lo volvio a besar un poco mas apasionadamente…, el suspiro y con mucho cuidado movio los tirantes del vestido de sakura haciendo ke este cayera completamente al suelo, dejandola desnuda y solo con su pantaleta con encajes rosa…ella se sonrojo porque nunca ningun hombre la habia visto asi, el se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara…" _Syaoran…_" digo murmurando la joven mientras su apuesto profesor la llevo a su cuarto y la recosto tiernamente en la cama…,el seguia besandola con una pasion tan increíble ke no se podia controlar, ya sus manos acariciaban a la joven mas insistentemente…hasta ke se detuvo y la miro por un momento…era sin duda la mujer mas bella que habia visto en su vida…

" _te amo sakura…"…_sonrio mientars se levantaba un poco y se quitaba su camisa dejando al descubierto su bien esculpido torax…ella cerro los ojos un momento tratando de prepararse para lo que seria su primera vez…, Abrio los ojos y vio a Syaoran ya completamente desnudo, dejando expuesto su miembro de un tamaño bien considerable ke sakura sintio miedo…El la kedo viendo y se sento a su lado acariciando su hermoso cabello café…"_Mi amor te prometo ke esto sera lo mas inolvidabe ke vas a vivir..con esto te demostrare mi amor eterno hacia ti…quiero poseerte y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo…",_ se subio encima de lla y la volvio a besar con ternura …ella agarro sus cabellos y los enredo en sus manos, mientras la tempratura aumentaba cada vez mas…Syaoran empezo a bajar por el cuello de sakura besandola despacio y paulatinamente..ella solo podia gemir ante los besos de su amado Syaoran..cerro los ojos y ego un pekeño gemido haciendo ke syaoran se exitara aun mas…, la volvio a mirar a los ojos mientras arrancaba la ultima prenda de su amada dejandola al fin completamente desnuda…ella se sonrojo y volteo la mirada asustada…Syaoran lo noto y puso su mano en su hermoso rostro…" _Sakura prometo ke no te lastimare…" _ella sonrio y asintio con la cabeza…Syaoran sabia ke esto no seria facil asi ke la volvio a besar nuevamente mientras, separaba un poco sus piernas…y con un solo dedo, empezo a acariciar la entrepierna de su sakura, ella abrio los ojos al sentir por primera vez este tipo de contacto…, Syaoran sonrio al ver ke su amada estaba reaccionando a sus caricias…, y empezo a acariciarla mas rapido mientras la besaba con fervor…ella puso sus manos en la espalda de su novio y aprento con fuerza mientras el la seguia acariciando y le susurraba " _te amo mucho sakura"…"quiero estar por siempre contigo sakura_"…, separo sus piernas y sakura pudo sentir como el miembro erecto de Syaoran estaba en su entrada…ella se puso nerviosa y se abrazo a su amado…el la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oido " _prometo ke hare ke sea lo menos doloroso posible…"_ la beso tiernamente y de un empujon entro dentro de ella rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad, sakura pega un grito de dolor, pero es silenciada por el dulce beso de su amado…Syaoran se separo un poco de ella y limpio sus lagrimas…pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad porque se habia entregado a la persona que mas amaba..el la miro a los ojos y le dijo tiernamente _" te amo sakura kinomoto….", _ella miro al ambarino y le dijo con dulzura "_y yo a ti Syaoran li…".._ambos se volvieron a besar y Syaoran volvio a entrar en su amada lentamente..mientras la seguia besando y haciendo que sakura se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella…la miro y empezo a moverse un poco mas rapido haciendo ke el miembro de el chokara con el clítoris de sakura…ella estaba en el cielo..estaba experimentando..algo ke nunca nadie habia experimentado según ella…el la empezo a embestir mas fuerte dando paso a una nueva ola de emociones…ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras gritaba su nombre…ambos se movian y eran uno solo…ella estaba feliz hasta ke alcanzo su primer orgasmo…, syaora siguió penetrandola mientras le decia.. _" te quiero sakura….oh mi dios aun no…_" dijo tratando de controlarse pero no pudo…de un gemido vacio su esperma en el interior de su amada…,la abrazo y cayo rendido a su lado…, ella aun trataba de contener a respiración, hasta ke se acurruco en el hombro..y cerro los ojos…el la abrazo y susurro mientras se dormia_…" sakura te amo_"…

Notas autora: Pues ke les parecio esta parte del fic?...no creen ke sakura esta llendo demasiado rapido con su nuevo amor..ke solo lleva 3 dias de conocerlo..o sera ke su amor es tan grande ke estaban destinados el uno al otro?..


	5. Destino

Episodio 5: Destino…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

Syaoran estaba placidamente dormido junto a su amada sakura…se sentia el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, como si el cielo le hubiera aliviado de todas las penas del mundo…habia perdido su puesto como mejor cientifico a causa de un accidente por estar borracho…habia perdido a Miling por el problema del alcohol y sobre todo a su pekeña hija Mely, a la cual habia decepcionado una y otra vez…y ahora el cielo le habia dado otra oportunidad…tenia en sus manos a Sakura…la joven según el mas hermosa de toda la universidad_…" te quiero…"_ susurro y le dio un beso en la frente, pudo ver como su amada solo pego un gemido y se dio la vuelta para dormir…Syaoran ante ese gesto sonrio y cubrio con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo…se levanto un poco y vio a ese hermoso angel acostado a su lado…, no keria despertarla…keria tenerla ahí para toda la vida…, suspiro y se levanto cansadamente…aun veia las gotitas de sangre ke comprobaban ke sakura realmente era virgen, y ella se habia enregado a el, con la dulzura mas infinita ke podia haber...volvio a sonreir y busco su ropa ke estaba dispersada por toda la habitación…"_rayos donde deje mis pantalones…"_ se decia murmurando para no despertar a su sakura…keria ke ella descansara un poco mas antes de llevarla de vuelta a la universidad…, cuando los encontro sonrio y los sacudio un poco ya ke habian kedado lleno de tierra ( Dgamos ke shaoran no era del todo impio, necesitaba el toke femenino) y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como un pekeño paketito salia de su bolsillo derecho y se perdio bajo la cama…Syaoran se paralizo…suspiro profundo y espero ke no fuera lo ke realmente podria ser…, se agacho con sumo cuidado y agarro el paketito y exactamente…era el condon ke habia guardado por alguna emergencia…" _Rayos…ke hice…." _Se decia a si mismo…estaba tan apasionado ayer al ver como su amada se entregaba ke habia olvidado ke no habia usado el condon…trato de respirar mas despacio, su pulso se aceleraba…se habia metido de seguro en un grave problema, si sakura saliera embarazada eso le traeria consigo una expulsión de la universidad, el uniko trabajo desente ke lo calificaba como cientifico renombrable y ke aun le daba chanza de poder tener a su hija, a Sakura de seguro la regresarian a Japon de ante la custodia de su padre…, miro a su amada ke aun dormida abrio despacio la puerta de la habitación tratando de no despertarla…, pero se puso gelido cuando escucho una hermosa voz ke provenia de la cama…" _Que pasa Amor…",_ dijo ella en su susurro y aun dormida…, Syaoran se volteo y la vio…se veia muy hermosa y la luz de la luna refejada en su cuerpo la hacian ver como un angel caido del cielo…, se acerca a ella lentamente y le sonrio…, ella se sonrojo al recordar que estaba completamente desnuda en la cama de su amado..., lentamente se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama aun emocionada por todo lo que habia sentido anoche…, Syaoran se sienta a su lado y la besa en los labios…no tenia porke ponerse asi…aun no habria posibilidades de ke se embarazara, y aunque asi lo fuera el lucharia por akella mujer ke ama con todo su corazon…akella mujer ke se le entrego sin importarle nada…akella mujer ke cada vez ke la veia sonreir sentia ke era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, akella mujer que lo hacia sentir akellas emociones de amor y placer…, la joven lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro tiernamente al oido haciendo ke se estremeciera por el calor de su voz.."_Gracias amor mio_…"…el ya no pudo mas…la abrazo fuertemente apretandola contra su cuerpo , no keria soltarla, no keria perderla…solo keria ke se kedara a su lado para siempre…" _Sakura…tenemos ke irnos…ya son las 12 y de seguro si te pillan kaho te regañara…y…",_ se dio vuelta y trato de levantarse, pero sintio una hermosa mano ke lo detuvo…el se volteo y vio profundamente a esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con una mescla de sentimiento y ternura…se kedo un rato callado hasta ke su hermoso angel pudo pronunciar una sola frase…" _Porfavor…no me lleves aun…quiero estar contigo_…."…ella miro esos hermosos ojos ambares de su amado…el sonrio y con ternura puso su mano en el rostro de su pekeña sakura…aspiro un poco de aire y prosigio…"_ Sakura…eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo…eres lo ke mas amo…eres mi razion de vivir y kiero ke te kedes aki conmigo…pero no puedes…tu sabes lo ke pasaria si nos descubrieran y…mi trabajo...".._Syaoran se sonrojo y no pudo seguir…como decirle ke kizas la habia dejado embarazada…Sakura se levanto subitamente de golpe…ante la mirada atonita de Syaoran…" _sakura….".._no lo penso 2 veces con agilidad se levanto y kedo cara a cara con ella…con tristeza Syaoran pudo ver como su pekeña sakura queria llorar…el estaba siendo frio e insensible…se acerco a ella tratando de besarla…de consolarla y de amarla…, pero ella lo rechazo y solo recibio de ella una Bofetada en su rostro…la habitación kedo en silencios unos minutos…Syaoran pudo sentir como esa bofetada esta llena de ira, y tristeza…miro a su sakura kien solo pudo decir… _" Tomoyo me lo dijo…tu no me quieres slo te importa tu trabajo!",_ por primera vez habia visto a sakura molesta…el no sabia ke decir seguia con su mano sobandose la bofetada ke le habia dado ella…trato de hablar ero sakura prosigio…" _Tu no me amabas solo kerias ke me enregara a ti…como fui tan estupida…te aprovechaste de mi!"…_Sakura kebro en llanto…no pudo mas y antes de ke Syaoran la abrazara y la consolara se encerro en el baño…Syaoran se sentia como un tarado…habia explicado mal y eso hizo ke sakura, la unika persona ke no merecia llorar lo hiciera…, reaccion y volvio en si…sabia ke hacer asi ke golpeo la puerta del baño gritando a sakura para ke reaccionara.."_ Mi amor no kise decir eso…sakura te amo mucho…porfavor amor…".._estaba desesperado, no keria perderla.., sus gritos y lamentos al parecer fueron escuchados, sakura abrio la puerta del baño aun con lagrimas en sus ojos…Syaoran se kedo viendo esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas…la iba a abrazar pero ella puso su brazo para ke se alejara…lo corrio con agilidad hacia un lado y camino hacia la sala de estar…su paso era firme y aun temblaba un poco…Syaoran la siguió rapidamente y pudo observar como ella agarraba su vestido…y se lo ponia rapidamente con un atake de rabia y dolor…busco sus zapatos, los cuales estaban debajo del sillon principal de la sala de syaoran y se los puso…Syaoran se kedo mirandola keria detenerla pero no podia, no sabia ke hacer y peor de todo…ella no lo keria escuchar…mientras pensaba sakura ya estaba vestida…se volteo y vio a Syaoran…el la miro fijamente y se keria acercar a ella, consolarme y pedirle disculpas por el dolor ke le hizo pasar…, sakura se acerco a el ante su asombro y le beso en la mejilla y le sonrio …" _Syaoran kiero ir a mi casa…"…_Syaoran la abrazo fuertemente esperando recibir un cariño por parte de ella…pero no lo consiguió…suspiro y la beso en la frente…ella le kedo viendo fijamente, keria besarlo y amarlo pero estaba dolida…en eso Syaoran la beso nuevamente, pero esta ves en los labios, ella le respondio el beso, ya que aunke estuviera molesta aun lo amaba, rompieron el beso kedando mirandose fijamente…ella estaba sonrojada porke aun recordaba la hermosa noche ke le habia hecho pasar syaoran..buenos unas horas pero para alguien ke nunca lo habia hecho era lo mas maravilloso, miro a syaoran y este tiernamente le susurro_.." Sakura, eres la persona ke mas amo…perdoname por ser como soy…te llevare a la universidad…solo prometeme ke no dejaras de amarme..no quiero perderte…no kiero…"_ la volvio a abrazar y ella sonrio…le acaricio su cabello y con una señal de afirmacion…syaoran sonrio al ver a su hermoso angel volvia a sonreir…esa sonrisa calida ke despierta la pasio de cualquier corazon..la tomo de la mano…abrio la puerta de su departamento y ambos partieron pero sin olvidar esa noche tan hermosa…

03:50 de la mañana… Universidad de Hong Kong….

El auto se estaciono cerca del sector del cuarto de las mujeres…estaba todo muy oscuro y apenas habian rastros de luz…se escuchaba como los grillos cantaban sus melodías y como los ruidos del exterior de las paredes de la universidad provenientes de la ciudad hacian de las suyas… El joven profesor salio del auto sonriendo melancolico…se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y le abrio la puerta a su hermosa acompañante…la joven tomo su pekeño bolso y se bajo lentamente…vio la oscuridad y se abrazo fuertemente a su amado…ella tenia miedo por lo ke habia pasado el primer dia ke ella llego…"_tengo miedo…" _dijo ella con una voz de niñita…Syaoran la abrazo fuertemente y acaricio su cabello…susurandole palabras para ke se calmara…" _amor no te preocupes …te acompañare hasta tu cuarto esta bien…ya vamos no llores…"…_suavemente con su mano toma el menton de su amada mirandola fijamente a sus ojos esmeraldas…y sin decir nada la beso con una infinita ternura..ella respondio el beso con el mismo amor…ambos amantes kebraron subitamente el beso y tomados de la mano se acercaron lentamente al edificio de las mujeres…sakura aun estaba asustada…y se abrazo fuertemente a Syaoran…el sonrio y vio ke su novia se calmo mas cando vio a tomoyo haciendole señas desde afuera del edificio…sakura salio corriendo hacia los brazos de su amiga, kien la abrazo fuertemente…sakura volteo y lo beso en los labios ante la mirada de su amiga ke solo se limito a decir… _" que romántico!".._ambos rompieron el beso y Syaoran pudo observar como sakura se perdia en la oscuridad de las escaleras…suspiro feliz y se dio la media vuelta silvando y saltando como un pequeño…abrio su auto y se dirigio a su departamento en donde habia pasado la mejor noche de su vida…

Tomoyo Abrio la puerta del departamento sigilosamente, ya que todos dormian y si la maestra kaho se enteraba de ke habian salido a escondidas, las castigaria todo el año…Sakura estaba detrás de ella "ida"…seguia pensando en como se entrego a ese hombre ke amaba tanto…sonrio cuando recordo las ultimas palabras de akel hombre ke la hacia suspirar… " _Te amo sakura Kinomoto_…"…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano ke la jalo fuertemente al cuarto…Dentro de la habitación Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga con lagrimas en sus ojos…sakura se sorprendio ante la reaccion de la amatista y la abrazo fuertemente hasta ke la amatista pudo hablar entre sosolloz…" _Amiga me tenias preocupada…que paso…pense que te habia pasado algo…." _Sakura le acaricio el cabello con ternura y ambas se sentaron en la cama en donde kero estaba durmiendo..la amatista miro a su compañera ke sonreia ampliamente…y entonces sakura le conto… _" Amiga…hoy tuve la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida…"_ Tomoyo se sorprendio ante los comentarios de su amiga, porke temia ke fuera lo ke ella pensaba…" No me digas ke…."…su rostro palidecio ante la afirmación de la joven…Tomoyo entro en sus cabales y trato de hablarle dulcemente…" _Sakura…te entregaste a un hombre ke solo conocise hace 3 dias…estas loca amiga…dime al menos usaron proteccion_?"…su amiga se le kedo mirando fijamente…ahora ke recordaba Syaoran no se habia cuidado para nada y se habia venido dentro de ella…se sonrojo y una serie de ideas pasaron por su mente en ese momento…su amiga prosiguió… " _sakura eres una iresponsable..solo espero ke no haya nada de ke nos arrepintamos luego…vamos es hora de dormir…_", sin decir ni una sola palabra mas se acosto en su cama, se dio media vuelta y se durmió, ante la mirada perpleja de su amiga que ahora estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos… "_ que ira a pasar…ven kero es hora de dormir…_" la ojiverde se levanto de la cama de su amiga…y fue a su cajoncito de ropa en donde tomo su piyama y se lo puso lentamente…seguia pensando y pasandose ideas en la cabeza..pero se puso a pensar y kizas no seria tan malo como Tomoyo decia…se acerco a su cama y la abrio con sumo cuidado..tomo a su gatito y ambos se durmieron tratando de no pensar mas en akello…" _No hay nada de ke preocuparse_…."

Al dia siguiente Sakura seguia profundamente dormida…tenia tanto sueño por la noche anterior ke el simple hecho de levantarse le daba weba…solo sentia como su amiga Tomoyo la movia de un lado a otro diciendole " _Sakura despierta que vamos a llegar tarde…andale mujer despierta!"…_decia su amiga molesta…ella abre los ojos y mira a su amiga a los ojos y sonrie…" _Oye tomoyo ke hora es?..."…_Su amiga con una gotita sonrie a su despistada amiga,que solo pensaba en akel hombre y eso la tenia embobada… ella le sonrie y se sienta en la cama junto a ella…_" amiga aun te keda 1 hora para ke entres a clases pero queria hablar contigo…"…_la ojiverde se levanto de la cama aun media dormida tratando de mantenerse despierta…mira nuevamente a su amiga …y sonrie _" Tomoyo…ke pasa_?"..su amiga sonrio satisfecha de que su amiga al fin despertaba… " _Sakura tengo ke decirte ke me perdones por lo de ayer…debi haberte…",_ sakura la sielncio con un dedo y sonrio…abrazo a su amiga muy fuerte , lo que provoco la sorpesa a su amiga…y le dijo con ternura " _Amiga…nunca me pidas perdon por haber expresado tu opinión…",_ la amatista sonrio y abrazo a su kerida amiga… " _Bueno es hora de levantarme_…" dijo la hermosa sakura…Tomoyo se levanto y se sento en un pekeño escritorio…Sakura miro el reloj y con mucha pereza se levanto abriendo las sabanas de su cama…sonrio y se levanto estirando ambos brazos hacia arriba…miro a su pekeño gatito kero como dormia placidamente ybusco su toalla favorita y se metio a bañar…Tomoyo se le kedo viendo y estaba concentrada en lo suyo…debia terminar este informe lo antes posible…" _ay mi dios…ke terrible_ -.-"…se dijo a si misma…por primera vez no era lista en algo y eso la encabronaba…tiro el lapiz al suelo y se agacho con rabia a recogerlo hasta ke escucho sonar el telefono…de mala gana lo tomo y con un seco HOLA …ante esa palabra solo pudo escuchar una voz ke le resultaba familiar…" _Tomoyo soy eriol…estas bien_?"…era la voz de la persona ke mas queria…asi es, la distancia de unos pocos dias habian hecho que Tomoyo extrañara a akel muchacho el cual estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.." _Eriol perdoname ando algo estresada….si sakura esta bien…si yo le doy tus saludos…yo tambien te kiero mi amor….adios….", _colgo el telefono y miro por la ventanita de su cuarto hacia el campus y se kedo pensativa… " Amiga ya esta listo el…amiga?"…dijo la ojiverde vestida solo con una toalla…se acerco a su amiga y le puso la mano en el hombro…la amatista se dio vuelta y se puso a llorar en los brazos de sakura…no sabia ke pasaba pero lo uniko ke pudo hacer fue kedarse con su amiga consolandola…ke habria pasado que hizo reaccionar asi a Tomoyo_…." Amiga me debo ir a clases…kedate aki ok? Le dire a Syaoran ke hable con el profesor terada…trankila esta bien?_"…ante la afirmación de la amatista, sakura se levanto y prosigio a vestirse rapidamente…se habia tardado demasiado en cbañarse…asi ke se despidio de su amiga y bajo las escaleras como alma ke lleva el diablo…

Syaoran miraba su reloj…ya iba a ser hora de ke tuviera que ir a dar clases a la universidad…pero no podia…trato de levantarse pero en vano…habia estado tomando mucho ante el hecho de ke no uso proteccion con su novia…y le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar…, se levanto vagamente y busco las llaves de su auto…pero no las encontro…con una ira incontrolable y dominado por la borrachera golpea la pared dejando un agujero en ella_…" maldita sea…donde esta esa botella….debo calmarme con respecto a sakura…rayos..porke fui tan descuidado….",_ se decia a si mismo dando vuelta como loco en su departamento…buscando dessperadamente una botella de tequila , o wisky o cualquiero cosa que se le pareciera…"_maldita sea…"_ se dijo a si mismo y no notando ke en su descuido habia una botella de wisky de primera calidad…y solo se dio cuenta cuando cayo de golpe y la vio…penso ke era el mejor sueño de su vida…agarro la botella y con desesperacion empezo a beber preocupado de que sakura no kedara embarazada(honestamente un estupido porke tb hay chanzas de k no lo estuviera y se pasaba películas el solo)… "_la amo tanto…la amo…como pude hacerle esto…"_ se decia mientras tomaba mas y mas hasta ke no soporto…cayo al piso y se kedo dormido por la borrachera….

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente en el dia menos para sakura…la joven ojiverde caminaba lentamente por el pasillo deprimida porke Syaoran no se habia presentado a dar clases…ideas locas empezaron a pasar por su mente…" _me habra dejado_"…"_ sere solo un juego para el…no no puede ser…" susurraba _para si misma muy metida en sus pensamientos…fue a su casillero y abrio con dificultad la puerta hasta ke lo logro…sonriendo satisfecha guardo sus cosas poco a poco pensando y metiendose mas ideas en la cabeza hasta ke tomo una gran decisión…ir a ver a Syaoran…ya ke el dia de hoy se supone ke la universidad permitia ke ese dia era libre para ke las chikas salieran a la ciudad…" _si eso hare….ay pero no puedo estar vestida asi ke dira….no..no importa, el me ama tal y como soy…."_ Sonrio nuevamente y cerro el casillero y satisfecha se dio la media vuelta yéndose corriendo a agarrar el proximo taxi ke la llevaria donde su amado Syaoran…

Nota autora: y pues ke tal? Saludos a todos los ke me han enviado reviews y pss como la ven…ke creen ke dira sakura cuando vea a Syaoran…porke lloro Tomoyo desconsolada…no se pierdan el proximo episodio ) estara buenisimo


	6. Ayuda

Episodio 6: Ayuda…

Por: Kishuu Arashi…

La universidad estaba muy tranquila…ya todos los alumnos habian decidido utilizar ese dia libre para salir del campus y tratar de relajarse un rato…, Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de convencer a su amiga Tomoyo de ke la acompañara_…" Andale amiga porfavor..es ke no kiero ir sola…"_ dijo la ojiverde a la bella amatista ke estaba arreglandose el cabello…" _No puedo sakura…no estoy de animos_….", dijo en un tono molesto, lo cual sorpendio a sakura, ya ke su amiga siempre era la persona mas dulce del mundo…, algo no andaba bien y lo sabia, desde que hablo con Eriol la actitud de su amiga habia cambiado…pero temia preguntarle a Tomoyo lo ke pasaba…la amatista se miraba al espejo con mucha tristeza…no pudo evitar ke una lagrima saliera de sus mejillas…sakura lo noto y con su mano con mucha dulzura la puso en el hombro de la amatista ( en serio como odio ke hagan eso XD)…la joven amatista no pudo mas…se levanto subitamente de golpe y volteo rapidamente viendo a su amiga sakura a los ojos…ella le sonrio tiernamente y la abrazo…la amatista ya no pudo contenerse mas y se largo a llorar en los brazos de su querida amiga…, Sakura no sabia ke hacer…pero ya se dio cuenta ke no podia hacer nada…tenia ke preguntarle ke rayos habia pasado ke ella estaba actuando de esa manera, ke en serio la preocupaba…Tomo el rostro de su amiga y prosigio con firmesa…" _Tomoyo ke ha pasado?"_…, Tomoyo trato de hablar pero no podia…sinceramente no podia…no le podian salir las palabras de la boca…nuevamente entro en llanto…sakura ya andaba desesperada, aparte de consolar a su mejor amiga, era el uniko dia en ke podria ir a ver a syaoran…asi ke no lo penso 2 veces y sento a su amiga en la cama y posteriormenete ella se sento a su lado tomandole de las manos " _Tomoyo ke paso_"…, Tomoyo al fin pudo hablar…miro a su amiga y prosigio.. " _Eriol se va a ir a Inglaterra…me dijo ke lo nuestro no podia ser porque sus padres le dijieron que tendria que casarse con una dama inglesa para mantener el linaje…"_ sosollo un poco y prosigio.." _Me dijo que ya no podia amarme porque tenia responsabilidades y que olvidaramos lo que paso esa noche en la fiesta..que solo fuimos victimas del alcohol y la lujuria….amiga eriol no me amaba!"…_ya no pudo contenerse mas y volvio a llorar fuertemente, abrazandose a las faldas de su amiga…sakura estaba impactada con lo que habia oido…en serio Eriol, le habia hecho algo tan ruin a su mejor amiga…a la persona ke mas confienza le tenia…y sobretodo sabiendo que eriol muchas veces quiso demostrarle cuanto la amaba…trato de no pensar mas y no dijo nada…no era necesario…sin pensarlo 2 veces con ternura acaricio el cabello de su amiga y se kedo alli con ella en la tarde…aunke amara a Syaoran sabia que su amiga era lo mas importante en su vida…y decidio ke al rato iria a verlo ya que aun faltaba un buen de tiempo para que anocheciera…

Ya habian pasado 3 horas…Tomoyo no habia parado de llorar, pero debido a las caricias de su amiga sakura ella llego a punto hasta ke al fin se kedo dormida profundamente después de tanto llorar…sakura la miro y suspiro aliviada…ya se sentia fatigada y no tenia animos de salir…pero se acordo de Syaoran y ke de seguro no habia comido nada..y odrian comer algo juntos…asi ke con mucho cuidado tomo a su amiga y la acosto en la cama suavemenete y la cubrio con la sabana rosa ke le habia regalo para su cumpleaños, le dio un beso en la frente y con mucho cuidado camino sigilosamente a la puerta pero no ke kiso ir hasta ke vio a su gatito y sonrio…" _Kero cuida de ella"_…cerro la puerta y bajo por las escaleras suspirando por tanta fatiga…lo cual era raro en ella…suspiro nuevamente y camino rapidamente por toda la universidad hasta ke llego por fin a la ansiada parada de taxis…sonrio muy feliz..al ver como un taxi se paro justo en frente de ella…ella sonrio y abrio la puerta del pekeño taxi y con amabilidad le dijo al conductor_…" porfavor a los edificios Hiaguaran_"…el taxista sonrio al ver a tan angelical angel y asintio con la cabeza…puso el auto en marcha y partieron rumbo al departamento de Syaoran Li…, Sakura miraba por la ventana las calles llenas de gente…madres con sus hijos..todo muy diferente a la atmosfera k habia vivido el dia de ayer…suspiro y su corazon latia a mil por hora…estaba emocionada cuando vio los edificios Hiaguaran a pocas calles de ahí…y en una de esas casualidades vio una tiendadita mini supera si que se le ocurrio una brillante idea_…" porfavor pare aki…",_ el taxista accedio y la joven Kinomoto se bajo del auto dandole las gracias…, ella observo como el taxi se iba y se dio media vuelta…sonrio y entro a la tiendita…Sakura estaba maravillada con lo bien mantenida ke era la tienda…tenia de todo y a un super precio…la joven camino por los pasillos buscando las cosas para su amado Syaoran.. _" veamos…carne…ensalada…poki!",_ sonrio muy feliz, sigui caminando y se encontro con un ansiano ke le era muy conocido…la joven kinomoto se acerco lentamente y sonrio al ver ke era Weyn, el conserje del departamento_…, " WEYN!"…_el anciano busco entre sus bolsillos sus lentes para poder ver mejor, ya ke con la edad se le habia atrofiado la mirada…pero no alcanzo a hacer ya ke una jovencita se le lanza en los brazos en señal de felicidad_…" Weyn ke bueno verte…como has estado?_"..weyn se sorprendio ya que solo habia pasado menos de un dia desde ke conocio a sakura, pero al ver tan hermoso rostro no pudo decir nada malo…sonrio y le dijo suavemente.." _Señorita, de seguro va a ir a ver al señor Li…",_ el anciano sonrie ante ver el ligero sonrojo de la joven.."_ Pues no ha salido en todo el dia asi que ha de estar ahí…y…"_..sakura sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla..salio corriendo y pago rápidamente las cosas…Weyn sonrio para si mismo y penso… " _Ojala ke ella pueda ayudarlo_…", se volteo y siguió buscando las cosas para comer…

Sakura corrio hasta llegar a los edificios…abrio la pesada puerta con un poco de dificultad hasta ke logro entrar y pudo ver mas detenidamente el hermoso hall principal, estaba decorado de rojo carmin con unos ligeros tokes de flores blancas japonesa…la joven sonrio y se dirigio rumbo al asensor…preciono el boton mientras el asensor bajaba lentamente…hasta ke se abrio…KInomoto sonrio y entro en el asensor recordando como se habia entregado a aquel hombre ke la hacia suspirar…" _Syaoran…."_ Se dijo para si misma y sonrio…el asesor subio…1….2….4….hasta ke llego al piso 10…sakura salio feliz y vio el numero del departamento de su amado…se acerco con firmesa y toco la puerta..

Mientras en el apartamento de Syaoran Li…

Syaoran desperto subitamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta sonando insistentemente.." _ay mi cabeza"_ se decia tratando vagamente de levantarse pero sin éxito…andaba muy borracho y apenas podia ponerse de pie…"_esta abierto adelante_!", dijo sin animo alguno y se sento en el sofa tratando de no pensar…le dolia mucho la cabeza…la puerta seguia sonando y por lo visto nadie habia escuchado la puerta…asi ke molesto se levanto de su sofa y con dificultad abrio la puerta…y ahí paso lo ke debia pasar…como por arte de un angel Syaoran abrio la puerta y sonrio al ver a la hermosa mujer ke tenia en el frente sonriendole…estaba vestida con una falda corta y una blusita trasparente ke dejaba ver perfectamente su brasier y su hermoso cuerpo…se kedo perdido en esos hermosos ojos verdes ke le miraban tan inocentemente… " _Traje la cena amor!"_ dijo ella y se abrazo a su novio dejandolo casi sin aliento y como si no fuera peor y Syaoran estaba borracho pues cayeron al piso ambos…, sakura se levanto rapidamente pidiendole disculpas y sonrojada por la actitud…Syaoran trato de levantarse pero no podia…y golpeo el suelo en señal de furia, no keria ke sakura lo viera de esa manera…como un pobre borracho y sin vida…, miro a su amada y vio ke en vez de asustarse por su comportamiento, le dirigio la mas dulce de las sonrisas…esto hizo ke el se sonrojara y se ponia a pensar mientras veia esos ojos verdes mirandolo intensamente...ke tenia esa joven ke hacia ke hasta el mas puro enojo se convirtiera en la mas amplia sonrisa_…" sakura no kiero ke me veas asi…",_ la joven sonrio y sin decir nada se arrodillo a su lado y acomodo la cabeza de Syaoran en sus piernas…y con suavidad empezo a acariciar el cabello de su novio…Syaoran se sentia trankilo…las manos de esa joven eran increíble y el calor ke emitia le hacia estar en el mas puro paraíso…miro a la joven ke le sonreia…el le devolvio esa sonrisa y tomo su mano con delicadeza..besandola con ternura…pudo escuchar un suspiro de su amada y volvio a cerrar los ojos…sakura rompio el silencio…" _amor…yo te ayudare…juntos saldremos de esto…no debes sentirte mal porke te vea asi…yo te amo mucho y creeme ke te apoyare en todo lo que sea necesario..te amo Syaoran y_…" una lagrima broto por su mejilla cayendo el los labios de su amado… _" porfavor no vuelvas a ponerte asi…me tienes a mi…no necesitas el alcohol…mi amor vamos..escuchame y mirame a los ojos y dime ke lo dejaras…",_ Syaoran miro a la ojiverde y con dificultad se sento en el piso y puso sus manos en la mejilla de su amada sakura…ella se sonrojo y con ternura el la beso…ella cerro los ojos y beso a su novio como nunca antes…ella lo amaba y el a ella…todo era perfecto…el tenia todo lo ke podia desear..y no le importaba si sakura estuviera embarazada, el lucharia por su amor..hasta la ultima gota de su aliento…

Sakura rompio el beso, miro a Syaoran y lentamente se levanto…syaoran se le kedo viendo y se sonrojo cuando ella le ofrecio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse , el por alguna razon sentia ke todo estaba bien..ya ke la tenia a su lado para apoyarlo…ella era todo lo ke el habia deseado…, "_bueno sientate que te preparare la cena..y un café para ke se kite esa cara ke en serio pareces muerto en pena n.n_ ", la joven sonrio y empezo a preparar los ingredientes y las cosas para hacer la comida mas rika de su vida…aunke no sabia cocinar daria todo de si para lograrlo… Syaoran por su parte se sento en la mesa del comedor y miro hacia la ventana…estaba feliz sin duda alguna…, Sakura preparo un delicioso café casero y se lo llevo a su amado Syaoran…"_ten cuidado ke esta caliente n,n_"…el joven tomo el café y lo empezo a beber lentamente…"_mmm rico n.n_" sonrio a su novia, la cual se sonrojo y decidio volver a lo ke estaba haciendo…, "_veamos..ponga 2 huevos en la harin…y mesclelos hasta lograr una pasta uniforme…ayy no entiendo….".._decia la joven mientras miraba el libro por todos lados intentando buscar la manera de leer los jeroglificos. Syaoran se rio ante la actitud de su novia y como ya se sentia mejor se levanto lentamente y se dirigio hacia su amada novia… "_sakura necesitas ayuda_?"…la joven volteo y vio a su apuesto Syaoran mirandola fijamente a los ojos… " si..estaria bien…", Syaoran se coloco detrás de ella y tomo con sus manos las delicadas manitas de su sakura y juntos empezaron a cocinar…se divertian mucho realmente y parecian una bonita pareja…

Al fin la cena ya estaba lista…un delicioso octopus con unas crepas con algo de miel y jalea…, sakura ponia la mesa mientras Syaoran con una bandeja trataba de llevar todo el ekipamento…la mesa kedo divina…un mantel color celeste con unas velas y unos platos de porcelana ke se veia ke Syaoran no sacaba hace mucho tiempo…unos vasos de cristal murano y unos cubiertos de plata…, la joven sonrio al ver a su amado…" _Syaoran la comida esta lista..deja me voy a lavar las manos ya vengo…", _beso a su novio en la mejilla y salio corriendo al baño para lavarse pronto las manos y podre disfrutar de la cena con su amado… Syaoran suspiro y se sento un momento después de colocar todas las cosas alimenticias en la mesa…sonrio y escucho ke alguien tocaba la puerta, despacio…, Syaoran se sorprendo porke no esperaba a nadie a estas horas de la tarde…en fin, suspiro y se levanto con sumo cuidado para abrir la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una joven de cabellos negros acompañado de una pekeña de ojos ambares y cabello lila, su rostro se petrifico..era Meiling y Mely…" _podemos pasar?"_ dijo la voz de la mujer de la esbela figura…, realmente se veia bellisima con esos jeans y esa blusa ajustada, aunke ya era madre su cuerpo era realmente de envidiarse…Syaoran seguia petrificado…no podia reaccionar y aparte su dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba… _" y bueno?_"…dijo un poco molesta la mujer…Syaoran reacciono cuando su pekeña se abrazo fuertemente a el y le dijo " _papi mami te va a invitar a comer con nostros verdad ke es genial¿ podremos estar juntos como una gran familia n,n…"_, Syaoran iba a abrazar a su pekeña hija cuando ella entro corriendo al departamento, "_espera mely!"…_dijo el apurado…pero no pudo controlar tampoco a su ex esposa ke entro sin pedirle permiso…Syaoran suspiro levemente y busco una caja de aspirinas de su bolsillo derecho…las trago, suspiro y cerro la puerta…

"_Syaoran…por lo visto tienes visitas…"_ dijo la joven de cabello negro cuando vio a la hermosa ojiverde saliendo del baño, ella aun no habia notado a la prominente mujer de cabellos oscuros…, "_ya esta amor listos para…."_Sakura volteo a ver a su amado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una hermosa mujer y a una pekeña niña corriendo de un lado para otro…sakura kedo paralizada…era ella acaso la mujer de su amado?..., "_tienes malos modales o ke jovencita ven y saluda"_…dijo la mujer en tono amenazante…la joven se le kedo mirando y decidio tragar saliva…no podia dejar ke una mujer como esa le kitara su orgullo…se acerco lentamente y estiro su mano con una sonrisa habitual en ella_…" Soy sakura Kinomoto n.n,…" _no pudo continuar porke meiling no acepto la mano de la joven y prosigio _" por lo visto ya cambiaste de gustos al salir con una mocosa como esa…cuantos años tienes pekeña…15, 16?..."_ la mujer se rio y sakura estaba estallando en rabia, esa mujer se estaba burlando de ella, pero no se kedaria atrás..con el pecho firme dijo _" tengo 18 años, y ya soy mayor..syaoran es mi novio y pues eso ibamos a comer ahora asi ke largese de aki señora"_..dijo amenazante…la mujer de negro se kedo callada y seria…esa chikilla se habia atrevido a insultarla…a ella, una de las muejeres mas respetables de la ciudad…miro a Syaoran kien sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco a sakura para darle su apoyo tomandola por la cintura..al fin tuvo as bolas para hablar…" _Ella es mi novia skaura Kinomoto, nos conocimos hace poco y la kiero mucho…_"..Meiling se kedo bokiabierta al iwal ke sakura…acaso habia escuchado mal?..akel hombre estaba enamorado de una colegiala? Se rio fuertemente y prosigio… " _Escuchame bien mocosa…si crees poder soportar vivir con un hombre como el adelante..pero tu te atendras a las consecuencias…miren ve ke consiguió a una estudiante…se nota ke lo bajo ha caido..vamos mely…"_ le dijo a la pekeña ke estaba jugando en la recamara de su papa… "_ya nos vamos…y Syaoran te recuerdo ke el caso es en 12 dias mas asi ke espero estes preparado_…", sin decir mas agarro a su hija mely y cerro la puerta de un portazo…dejando a sakura y a Syaoran solos otra vez…

Un sielncio se apodero de la habitación por unos momentos…sakyra se sentia humillada…como esa mujer podia juzgarla sin antes conocerla…, suspiro y sin decirle nada a Syaoran se sento en la mesa lentamente y empezo a comer…syaoran se le kedo mirando y vio como la sonrisa de akella frágil figura se desmoronaba…se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado a comer…ambos no decian nada…estaba todo silencioso…hasta ke Syaoran rompio el silencio…_"sakura, no importa lo ke diga..yo a ti te amo y nada mas importa…".._tomo la mano de su acompañante y sonrio…la joven kinomoto lo miro a los ojos y se sornojo...y se kedaron contemplandose mucho tiempo…, sakura logro hablar.. "_aun amas a esa mujer…."_…dijo ella ante el asombro de Syaoran…este prosigio para responder la pregunta de su amada… "_Yo ya no amo a meiling…solo me preocupa mi hija mely…ella es una personita muy importante para mi…".._la joven kinomoto sonrio al ver a su amado hablando de esa manera..aunke tomaba era el padre mas dulce ke habia conocido jamas…se levanto sin pensarlo 2 veces y tomo a syaroran de la mano y tomando la iniciativa se colgo en su cuello y lo beso con pasion…Syaoran sorprendido ante la actitud de su amada, se dejo llevar por el momento y ambos se fundieron en un pasional beso ke no tenia fin..se amaban y eso era todo…al diablo con meiling y todo lo demas...solo eran el, ella y su amor

Nota autora: y pues ke les parecio este episodio, creen ke meiling se kedara asi después del insulto ke le propino sakura?..y ke pasara con nuestros tortolos…veanlo en el proximo episodio….ke es lemon xD saludos a todos los ke me dejan reviews y sigan asi!


	7. venganza

Episodio 7: Venganza…

Por: Kishuu Arashi

--Ecenas capitulo anterior--

"_Yo ya no amo a meiling…solo me preocupa mi hija mely…ella es una personita muy importante para mi…".._la joven kinomoto sonrio al ver a su amado hablando de esa manera..aunke tomaba era el padre mas dulce ke habia conocido jamas…se levanto sin pensarlo 2 veces y tomo a syaoran de la mano y tomando la iniciativa se colgo en su cuello y lo beso con pasion…Syaoran sorprendido ante la actitud de su amada, se dejo llevar por el momento y ambos se fundieron en un pasional beso ke no tenia fin..se amaban y eso era todo…al diablo con meiling y todo lo demas...solo eran el, ella y su amor

--Fin—

Syaoran rompio el beso y miro a la hermosa ojiverde_…" eres maravillosa sakura…_" , este comentario hizo ke la chika de ojos verde se sonrojara_…y _eboso una hermosa sonrisa_" yo tambien te quiero…Syaoran_…" , y lo beso en la mejilla con dulzura…ambos se kedaron en silencio un momento…mirandose con una mezcla de pasion y lujuria propia de unos enamorados… Syaoran no aguanto mas y empezo a besar a su amada sakura con una pasion incontrolable…, sakura estaba sorprendida porque nunca habia visto a su amado de esa manera…en silencio y con un poco de miedo empezo a acariciar el esculpido torso de su amado, pasando hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre.. ( ok no dije trasero porke seria divertido xD )..a este moviemnto Syaoran se puso mas exitado y suspiro mientras la seguia besando…le gustaba ke sakura lo besara y sobre todo con akella pasion e inocencia que ella mostraba…Syaoran no se kedaba atrás y como queria complacer a su hermosa novia…con agilidad suavemente toco con sus manos el hermoso cuerpo de su amada…tocando sus muslos, sus caderas…hasta llegar a la parte ke el mas amaba…sus pechos, a los que se kedo mirando un momento…ella se sonrojo al ver la mirada lasciva que le daba su novio…aunque debia admitir que a ella le encantaba las atenciones que le daba…ella gemia a cada paso y movimiento ke hacian las manos de shaoran por su pekeño y frágil cuerpo, ella no podia soportar mas…la pasion era interminable…ambos se separaron para tomar aire y sonrieron mirando se a los ojos…sakura con un suspiro solo pudo decir… _"te deseo…syaoran…"…_Syaoran sonrio ante la mirada dulce de su novia y tomo con ternura la mano de su amada y se la llevo a la habitación…ella se sonrojaba porke nunca habia sentido tanto amor de un solo hombre…aunque era unico con el ke habia estado…Syaoran por su parte estaba facinado por aquella mujer de hermosa cabellera, que no le importaba si era borracho, o drogadicto…ella era la persona según el mas sencilla que habia conocido…, "_que pasa_" le dijo la hermosa ojiverde a su compañero ke se kedo detenido un momento sumiso en sus pensamientos…, Syaoran entro en si ante la voz de la joven y vio a su pekeña novia con una mirada de curiosidad en el rostro…el eboso una sonrisa y la atrajo hacia el tomandola rapidamente por la cintura…"_no pasa nada amor_…" y la beso suavemente en los labios…ella con mucho cariño le beso de regreso y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…akel hombre la volvia loca de pasion…y para syaoran akella mujer se habia convertido en la razon de su existencia…con mucha agilidad syaoran la tomo en brazos ante la sorpresa de la joven, a kien se le noto un pequeño sonrojamiento por parte de ella…, El la siguió besando logro abrir la puerta de la habitación con un poco de dificultad…se acerco a la cama y con ternura recosto a su hermosa novia sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos…ella le sonrio sonrojada sabiendo lo que volveria a pasar…"_syaoran_…." Digo en un apago de su voz…estaba tan exitada que apenas podia emitir alguna palabra...Con cariño syaoran se le kedo mirandola un momento contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de su amada…sonrio para si mismo y se recosto a su lado sonriendole ……la joven vio como el amarino se ponia de frente a ella con su codo apoyando en su brazo su cabeza mientras con su otra mano empezaba a acariciar lentamente a su novia por encima de su ropa…" _me vuelves loco sakura…."_ Dijo para si mismo viendo como su hermosa novia estaba respondiendo nuevamente a las caricias de su amado Syaoran…, Ella logro reaccionar y acaricio el cabello lacio y desordenado de su syaoran…akellas mano de la muchacha se perdian en su delicioso cabello ke olia a menta…mientras syapran besaba a su novia aspirando el suave perfume de su cabello…olia a cerazas con un poco de lavanda…Syaoran siguió besandola tiernamente…ya la keria hacer suya, keria poseerla y veia tambien ke la joven le suplicaba con la mirada de ke la hicera suya…ella estaba muy interesada en volver a sentir a su amado Syaoran dentro de ella….se volvieron a besar esta vez un poco mas intensamente ke la vez anterior mientras syaoran ya habia reaccionado y empezo a desabotonar los botones de la blusa de sakura…dejando al descubierto un hermoso brasier de encajes de flores con una tonalidad roisa perla…el sonrio ante el sonrojo de su amada y con mucha agilidad le quito el brasier mientras sus labios empezaban a recorrer su hermoso cuerpo…su cuello el cual mordio de una manera ke hizo ke sakura se estremeciera….bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los hermosos pechos de la joven…sonrio y susurro para si mismo.. "_sabroso…_" y empezo con pasion y lujuria a darle un tratamiento especial…con una de sus manos acariciaba por encima del pantalón en donde se veia su intimidad y con sus labios succionaba akellos erectos pezones ke lo hacian estremecerse..Kiso proseguir pero por alguna razon ( y aun estaba algo borracho) algo se le vino a la mente las palabras ke su amigo terada le habia dicho esa vez.. **_porfavor a deja a Sakura Kinomoto en paz…te has puesto a pensar si la embarazas_**…

Subitamente se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo de la habitación cerrando fuerte la puerta dejando a su compañera con una cara de sorpresa…porke el no la seguia acariciando y besando…que habia pasado que habia hecho que su compañero reaccionara asi.. , la joven se sento en la cama mirando hacia el suelo de la habitación…estaba deprimida..acaso Syaoran ya no la deseaba…con mucha tristeza agarro su blusa y empezo a vestirse…estaba avergonzada…sentia ke syaoran ya no la amaba…no sabia ke pensar…su mente estaba siendo dominada por la ira…, sin decir mas se levanto y abrio la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado…con un susurro llamo a su amado.. "_syaoran…".._salio y cerro el cuarto..

Camino por el pasillo hasta el comedor principal cuando vio a Syaoran apoyado en la terraza de su departamento viendo hacia el atardecer…estaba muy pensativo y no noto que su hermosa novia le miraba desde detrás de una pared…, la joven tomo valor y camino lentamente hacia la terraza abrazando a syaoran…y rodeo el cuerpo de su amado con sus pekeños brazos y puso su cabeza en su espalda...el seguia mirando el atardecer y escucho como la joven suspiraba y decia con une hermosa voz.. " _que paso mi amor…" _, El joven Li volteo y vio a su hermosa novia a los ojos…no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la calida mirada de su novia…no sabia que decirle…como decirle que tenia miedo de que la hubiera embarazado…se quedo callado mirando a sakura…con sorpresa pudo ver como a la hermosa joven le brotaba una lagrima de su hermoso ojos derecho…Syaoran lo unico que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla muy fuerte y apaegarla a su pecho…solo pudo decirle entre lamentos.." _Sakura perdoname porfavor…porfavor perdoname…te amo..te amo mi amor…".._ka joven escuchaba las palabras por parte de su amado haciendo que se confundiera mas..si la amaba porque se habia detenido…, la joven sin pensarlo 2 veces se separo de akel calido abrazo y miro seriamente a su novio…akl fin tuvo el valor para mirarle a los ojos y decirle.. _" Que paso…acaso ya no me deseas…me dijiste que me amabas y me dejas ahí sola…_"…el joven se le kedo mirando escuchando cada palabra ke salia de los labios de esa hermosa mujer…debia decirle…tenia que decirle porque si se quedaba callado correria el riesgo de perderla…, al fin trago saliva y le dijo mirandola a los ojos… " sakura…no quiero hacerlo contigo porque tengo miedo de que te hubiera dejado embarazada la noche en que unimos nuestros cuerpos…yo em vine dentro de ti y al no tener proteccion yo…", miro con vergüenza el rostro de su amada quien estaba seria…pero poco a poco fue convirtiendose esa cara en pena…el estaba impresionado..que habia dicho que hizo que el rostro de la joven se pusiera de esa manera…trago saliva cuando vio que los ojos de su amada empezaron a britar laggrimas…la joven trago saliva para hablarle a su amado_…" sabes…que curioso que te preopcupe eso…porque…yo no puedo tener hijos…_"…syaoran se quedo paralizado ante la confesion de ella y la abrazo..queria pedirle disculpas por haberle dicho ese comentario..era un idiota y de seguro la perderia…pero se sonrojo cuando vio a la joven ke puso sus pekeñas manos alrededor del torso del hombre y lo abrazo con ternura…la joven trtatando de proseguir con una voz muy callada pudo hablar.. "_yo hace 2 meses subri cancer de ovario…tenia un kiste que se podia convertir en fatal…me tuvieron que operar y me dijieron que yo no aunque me sanara no podria tener hijos…pero eso no importa…porque si se que un hombre me ama aunque no pueda hacerlo padre…no necesito nada mas…" _…Miro a los ojos a Syaoran esperando una respuesta…estaba asuatada de que syaoran la dejara…pero solo observo como Syaoran con ternura tomo con sus manos _el rostro de su amada y le beso los labios con ternura para decirle cerca de su boca… " Sakura..yo te amo por como eres…nunca te dejare sola…"_ ambos sonrieron y ella le abrazo fuertemente..al fin habia encontrado alguien que la queria sin importarle nada..el momento era maravilloso pero una pekeña llamada a la casa de syaoran puso nervioso a los 2 amantes, Syaoran se apresuro y tomo el telefono mientras sakura se acomodaba en un sillon de la sala de estar.." _Bueno_?" dijo syaoran con una naturalidad sorprendente…se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo…" _Hola soy terada..oye voy rumbo a tu departamento, mailing me dijo que estabas con una chika y pues kiero conocerla y debo decirte algo acerca del consejo de cientificos…"…_el joven se kedo paralizado viendo a su novia que habia captado la mirada de su anado y prosigio a buscar sus cosas…"_bueno estas ahi?_?" dijo nuevamente terada algo molesto.."_oye syaoran contesta!_"…, el ambarino suspiro y le hablo nuevamente _" la señorita se va a ir te veo en media hora en el café Sauvigñon…te espero adios…"_ y sin decir mas colgo el telefono…se sento en el sillon fatigado y volteo buscando a sakura hasta ke la logro mirar , sakura ya estaba lista con su pekeño bolsito en las manos…ella aun asi se veia bellisima…, se levanto y tomo la mano de la joven haciendole entender que el no queria que se acabara el momento tan magico que habian vivido…la joven solo lo beso y le susurro con un aire de picardia_…" mañana no te me escapas…_" y cerro la puerta dejando a syaoran sorprendido por akel comentario…, se dio la media vuelta y camino rumbo al estereo..prendio la musica en su estacion favorita y se echo en un sillon pensando en su amada sakura…todo era perfecto nada podia salir mal…

En el otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de cabello negro le daba comida a su pequeña hija…un delicioso pure de espinacas con un toke de canela…por supuesto que la pequeña no era muy feliz con los exoticos platillos de su madre… " _mami no me gusta eso…quiero helado…"…_decia la pekeña sonriendole a la mujer ke estaba en la cocina muy sumisa en sus pensamientos…la joven de cabellos negros recordaba a akella muchacha que la habia insultado y que estaba con syaoran…que aunke ella ya no lo amara no podia evitar sentir celos de que su ex esposo se hubiera conseguido a alguien mas linda que ella…por supuesto ke nunca lo admitira de frente…la pekeña seguia insistiendo al ver ke su madre no reaccionaba… " _mami kiero helado, papi me daba helado!"…_la joven niña empezo a hacer rabietas lo que logro que meiling entrara en sus cabales otra vez…aunke debia hacer algo…debia separar a ese par como fuera…y luego destrozaria a syaoran con sus propias manos, asi como un zapato se deshace de una molesta plaga…y a sakura la convertiria en la mujer con peor reputacion y afectaria la vida de ella…la joven sonrio y penso en su estrategia mentalmente…, se volteo y vio a la pequeña con un aire molesto…ella no pudo evitar reirse asi que le comento a su pekeña hija.. " _Mely, ya sabes donde esta el helado..saca todo el que quieras nn_"…se acerco a la pekeña niña ke ahora ebozaba una sonrisa y la beso en la frente…ante esa muestra de cariño la pekeña abrazo a su mama con mucha fuerza y susurrandole al oido.."_te quiero mami_…"…, mailing suspiro y abrazo a su pequeña…y ambas se quedaron asi un momento…ambas se querian mucho y meiling lucharia por su pekeña hija…

Sakura llego a la universidad a las 7:50 de la noche…bastante tarde sabiendo que a las 8 ya debia estar acostada en su recamara ya que kaho, la tutora de las mujeres era una persona muy estricta y aunke siemrpe mostraba amabilidad, ella sabia que no podia confiarse de aquella mujer…suspiro y camino por el extenso camino de arboles que la conducian a la seccion de las mujeres…se sentia nerviosa…asi que agilizo el paso hasta el punto de correr lo mas rapido ke le permitio su cuerpo…la llegada al lugar se le hacia eterna…lo unico que queria era llegar a ese lugar que le inspiraba proteccion…unos metros después y lo logro gracias a dios y subio rapidamente las escaleras hasta el tercer nivel…..se detuvo para respirar un poco ya que estaba muy cansada ante esa gran corrida…decidio dar un paso mas lento y abrio la puerta de su cuarto…, "_Tomoyo? traje la comida…"_ dijo la joven que cerro la puerta y busco el interruptor de la luz…hasta ke lo consigio..prendio la luz y vio a su amiga Tomoyo aun durmiendo…suspiro aliviada y se acerco a ella lentamente…se sento a su lado y le acaricio el cabello con mucho cariño y le dio un beso en la frente…, la amatista abrio los ojos y se sorpendio al ver a sakura a estas horas de la noche…"_sak_ura?..._ke haces a esta hora…?"_ dijo ella mientras acomodaba las almohadas para sentarse " _Y syaoran?..donde estuviste en la tarde…?"…_Sakura le sonrio y ke mostro un paletito de comida china con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.."_traje la comida nn ven cenemos juntas!_"…Tomoyo sonrio ante la actitud de su amiga y la …sakura no se sorprendia por el tiempo de cariño ke le daba su amiga..ya ke ella tambien la estimaba mucho..le sonrio y le devolvio el abrazo…todo era perfecto para ella..tenia un novio ke la amaba..una gran amiga y una universidad ke aunke difícil le habia conseguido a la persona ke mas amaba…

Syaoran esperaba ansioso en el restorant sauvigñon a su amigo terada…su rostro se veia emocionado..el simple hecho de escuchar a su amigo decir " trabajo cientifico" le lleno de felicidad…miro por todos lados y vio entrar por la puerta principal a su amigo vestido con unos pantalones de su trabajo y una corbata de color rosa con cochinitos…, Syaoran sonrio y le hizo una seña a su distraido amigo…Terada con su maletin de trabajo estabs viendo por todos lados buscando a su amigo , suspiro cuando logro ver a un hombre muy familiar..era Syaoran saludando como idiota,….terada sonrio y penso para sus adentros " _vaya se ve lucido_"..sonrio para si mismo dirigiendose a la mesa en donde se encontraba Syaoran…ambos se miraron y se estrecharon la mano en señal de amistad…"_porfavor sientate dime de ke kerias hablar_…" dijo el amarino preocupado…, terada le sonrio y prosiguió…"_primero un martini…en las rocas y para mi amigo un vaso de agua_", le dijo a una hermosa camarera de cabello castaño y largo…la joven asintio y syaoran kedo viendo a su amigo con cara de ke porfavor ya le dijiera ke pasaba_…" sabes, ya encontre la solucion a tu problema por esa estudiante_" dijo con una amplia sonrisa…syaoran se puso palido como fantasma…acaso sakura era un problema para ella?..para nada se decia a el mismo y espero a ke su amigo prosiguiera_.." Hay una gente en estados unidos que esta buscando un renombrable cientifico…le di tus referencias y quieren entrevistarte nn_"…dijo finalmente el joven de ojos negros…syoaran se kedo paralizado..en serio su mejor amigo le habia conseguido eso…sonrio y salto de felicidad ante akella emocionante noticia…, luego se acomodo sonrojado por el comportamiento anterior y pregunto curioso_…" y eso ke tiene con mi relacion con sakura?".., _la camarera llego con unos vasos largos, en uno habia agua mineral y en otro una copa con un delicioso martini en las rocas..el joven le agradecio a la camarera e inmediatamente tomo un poco de agua ke la camarera le habia traido para proseguir…"_pues veras…de aceptar este empleo dejarias la universidad e irias a vivirte a estados unidos…ganarias mas de 5.000 dolares a la semana…y mas encima podras conocer a muchas mujeres…asi te olvidaras de sakura y tendras tu trabajo de nuevo nn" _..dijo finalmente tomando se su martini de un trago…, el joven amabarino se kedo pensativo…y confundido…tendria ke decidir entre el trabajo de su vida y sakura, la unika mujer ke lo ha comprendido y ha estado alli para el…, bebio con dificultad otro poco de agua para poder decir finalmente… " _de irme a estados unidos me llevaria a Sakura…ella es lo mas importante para mi…lo conversare con ella…asi ya no habra problema de estudiante y profesor…perdon terada debo irme_…" con eso finalizo parandose de la mesa bruscamente y saco de su bolsillo dinero para pagar la cuenta…Terada se le kedo viendo fijamente..el amor de syaoran por esa joven era impresionante….suspiro y le hablo a la camarera…" _otro martini porfavor_"

Nota autora: y pues ke les parecio? Se esperaban algo asi de sakura?...pss k estara planeando meiling …que pasara con esa pareja..porke le temen a kaho?...y ke respondera sakura?

Escenas proximo capitulo…

"_Sakura…se ke esto es difícil para ti…"..dijo el ambarino mirando a la ojiverde quien le estaba dando la espalda…"solo quiero que sepas que te amo y dejare que lo pienses un poco…esta bien?"…sakura se volteo y lo miro fijamente..para luego sonreír y tirarse a los brazos de su amado…"eso es un si?" pregunto el…, con un solo beso ke ella le proporciono estaba dicho..ellos estarian juntos por siempre…._


	8. Deciciones

Episodio 9: Deciciones

Por: Kishuu Arashi…

El amabrino caminaba por las frias calles de Japon…su cabello café estaba siendo movido por el viento ke empezaba a soplar muy fuerte_…" habra tormenta…"_ penso para si mismo viendo como el cielo se cubria con negras nubes no lo penso mas y..sigio adelantando sus pasos…cada vez mas rapido…, las primeras gotas de lluvia ya habian empezado a caer…y estaban mojando su perfecto smoking…Syaoran siguió corriendo empujando en su camino a varias personas hasta ke logro llegar a su auto…suspiro aliviado y saco las llaves de su bolsillo, apago la alarma.. y rapidamente entro en el prendiendo su auto…y marchandose hasta su departamento…

Cosas pasaban por su mente…le dolia la cabeza…la idea de irse a trabajar a estados unidos era genial..ya ke era el sueño de toda su vida…pero por su parte temia ke sakura no kisiera irse con el…ya ke ella aunke era inocente y bella tenia muy fijado lograr triunfar en la vida…Syaoran miro por el espejo retrovisor y se dijo a si mismo.." _que debo hacer…"…_cerro los ojos un momento y siguió hablando para si mismo.." _Sakura, es mi razon de ser…no puedo arriesgar su felicidad asi como asi y…sus padres no la dejarian ke viviera con un hombre con el cual no tiene compromi…."_..se detuvo un momento_…" eso es…podria pedirle ke se case conmigo pero…no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerla…no va ni una semana…no..ella no aceptaria, no creo ke este lista para algo como eso…espero ke puedo hacer para ke este conmigo..ke puedo hacer -.-u"_….acelero un momento por la via rapida muy sumiso en sus pensamientos..mientras conducia a su casa vio 2 caminos…uno dirigia hacia la universidad y el otro dirigia hasta su departamento…syaoran mro fijamente y sabia ke debia tomar una decisión ya!..."_ me ire por este lado_…" y volteando su vehículo se dirigio rumbo a la universidad…con dificultad buscaba su telefono celular con su mano derecha…ya ke como era desordenado pues no sabia donde estaba…, rapidamente busco una estacion de servicio para poder estacionarse y buscarlo con mas calma..debia ver a sakura en este presiso momento…necesitaba hablar con ella fuera como fuera…sus suplicas fueron escuchabas…a unos pocos centímetros de donde se encontaba habia una estacion de servicio…la lluvia comenzo a caer mas rapido…syaoran logro estacionarse y se sorprendio al ver ke su celular estaba en sus piernas…una gotita salio por su cabeza ya que como habia podido ser tan desubicado…lo agarro con dificultad y busco en la libreta de direcciones el telefono del cuarto de sakura…" _rayos…solo espero ke este despierta…debo hablarle…" _siguió buscando hasta ke dio con el numero…presiono enter y se empezo a marcar…el tono de espera sonaba…solo esperaba ke lo contestara pronto, aunke ya eran las 3 de la mañana…

Las jóvenes dormian placidamente sumidas en sus sueños…kerito el gato de sakura estaba placidamente dormido en las piernas de su ama…todo era trankilida…solo se oia el ruido de los grillos..de pronto el telefono comienza a sonar insistentemente "bueno?..." dijo una voz somnolienta…honestamente no podia creer ke alguien le hablara a las 3 de la mañana…"_ho..hola esta sakura… tomoyo?_"..una voz temblorosa y poco firme estaba al otro lado de la linea…"_si Li…espera un momento_…"..dijo la amatista…quien prendio la lucecita de su velador…se levanto aun con un poco de sueño y vio a su compañera como dormia tan placidamente…ella se encabrono…si ella se despertaab ella tambien lo tendria ke hacer…asi ke se levanto despertando al gatito de sakura.."_sakura tu romeo te habla por telefono…SAKURA!" _digo con un grito despertando a la hermosa ojiverde.."_ehh..ke pasa Tomoyo…"_ la amatista no dijo nada y le paso el teelfono, se dio media vuelta y se volvio a acostar ante la sorpresa de su amiga…kien aun dormida contesto el telefono…" _bueno…SYAORAN! Ke haces a esta hora…si…ahora?..pero..pero…kee s importante okki…esta bien..en 1 hora…adios…_"…la hermosa ojiverde se levanto con dificultad de la cama ya que aun tenia sueño…kero se le kedo mirando con mucha dulzura..pero no le duro mucho…una vez ke se levanto su ama se volvio a kedar dormido…Sakura con dificultad entro al baño…aun estaba muy cansada y de no ser porke mañana era sabado ya lo hubiera golpeado…prendio la luz y busco en los cajones su cepillo favorito y con mucho cuidado empezo a peinar cuidadosamente…ella keria mucho su cabello y detestaba tenerlo desordenado…busco una blusa blanca con un poco de encajes muy sexy…y busco su vestido de color rosa palido…se los ponia dificultosamente ya que no keria ser despertada y mas le valia a syaoran ke fuera importante…, termino de arreglarse complementando con un liston rosa y un hermoso labia palido…sonrio para si misma y vio a su amiga profundamente dormida…luego le paso algo por la mente…y si kaho venia?...vio el reloj de su mano dercha y se dio cuenta ke syaoran ya deberia estar abajo…asi ke tomo una almohada y la puso debajo de las colchas…tomoyo se desperto ante tanto ruido y miro a su amiga con una cara de reproche y risa…_" ay amiga esta bien te cubrire…".._diciendo esto se volvio a kedar dormida..sakura agarro sus cosas y lentamente salio de su habitación…bajo las escaleras lo mas despacio posible..pero no podia..estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea de que veria a su amado…, logro salir y camino unos pocos paso y vio a syaoran vestido elegantemente con un ramo de flores…ella se le kedo mirando a lo lejos y le emobozo una hermosa y calida sonrisa…el la miro embelezado por la belleza de su acompañante, ke aunke estuviera lloviendo y estuviera mojada se veia la mujer mas maravillosa y hermosa de la escuela..asi ke se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente en los labios…los brazos de ella ante esas caricias respondieron rodeandole el cuello a su amado y besandolo con la misma pasion…ambos se amaban…se deseaban..eran uno solo…Syaoran rompio el beso y sonrio a su hermosa novia…le tomo la mano y lentamente los 2 amantes se subieron al auto y partieron dejando tras de si…el moño rosa de sakura…que en la pasion pues se le habia caido…

En el auto de syaoran..

Ambos estaban silenciosos…sakura miraba por la ventana aun con un poco de sueño…cerro los ojos y se kedo profundamente dormida…syaoran kien manejaba vio ke su hermosa novia estaba demasiado cansada asi ke decidio llevarla a su departamento a ke descansara un poco…miraba por cada una de las calles mientras agarraba la mano de su amada…doblaron a la izquierda y el cuerpo de sakura kedo acostado entre las piernas de syaoran…se sonrojo al ver la posición tan sugestiva ke estaba su novia…pero eso no importaba aun..debia concentrarse ya ke la lluvia estaba cada vez mas fuerte y podria traerle un accidente…, logro llegar a su apartamento y estaciono el auo..suspiro profundo y con una mano acaricia el cabello de su amada sakura.._" Mi amor ya llegamos..despierta….." _le dijo con dulzura y pudo ver como la hermosa chika abria sus ojos dejando ver los hermosos ojos esmeraldas como nunca antes los habia visto..la joven miro en donde estaab y se acomodo rapidamente..sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y solo se limito a decir… "_lo siento…no fue mi..".._pero no pudo seguir hablando…con un dulce beso syaoran la callo…ella cerro sus ojos encantada por el trato ke le hacia su novio…syaoran la seguia besando mientras pensaba_…" ojala ke si acepte_…"…ambos rompieron el beso y salieron del vehículo…syaoran primero kien le abrio la puerta a su hermosa acompañante, ke aun estaba algo mojada por la lluvia…puso su mano en la delicada figura de la joven y caminaron rumbo al asensor mas proximo…, "_tiens frio sakura..no te preocupes orita te paso algo para ke te cambies_…" sonrio al ver a su hrmosa sakura un poco muerta de frio y su blusa dejaba en claro sus hermosos senos…, se sonrojo...pero su calor fue apaciguado cuando se abrio la puerta del asensor…ambos subieron y esperaron a ke llegaran a su destino ..1…2….4…..8… hasta ke llegaron al departamento de syaoran…el busco la llave de su casa y no la encontraba..solto a sakura y se altero buscandola por todas las partes de su cuerpo…una pekeña mano hizo un ruido muy familiar…era sakura con las llaves de su departamento…ella sonrio y le dijo.. "_que no recuerdas que me pediste ke las guardara!_"..grito riendose un poco…syaoran se le kedo viendo pero no pudo mas..rapidamente la tomo en sus brazos y la condujo dentro de su apartamento…

Syaoran bajo a su amada, pero no sin antes darle un calido beso de amor…ella sonrio ante la reaccion de su amado y le respondio el beso pero un ligero " ACHU!" interrumpio todo…syaoran vio a su amada sakura y le dijo con dulzura_.." mi amor esperame un poco…te pasare algo de ropa para ke no te me enfermes…y preparare chocolate caliente…kiero darte una grata sorpresa y kiero ke estes bien…_", se alejo rumbo al cuarto ante la mirada de curiosidad de sakura..ke habra kerido decir con lo de grata sorpresa…solo se kito su chaketa y se sento en el sofa favorito de ella…esperando a ke Syaoran regresara…"_ sorpresa grata..ke habra kerido decir…"…_miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo el departamento estaba perfectamente ordenado ke cuando lo vio por ultima vez…sonrio para sus adentros y siguió observando hasta ke su mirada choko con la de syaoran…kien le traia una camisa de el color blanca…ella le sonrio y se acerco a su amado…el la miro con dulzura y le entrego la camisa_…"mi amor puedes cambiarte alla si lo deseas…".._dijo el sonrojado al ver los pechos de su amada a traves de su blusa mojada…ella sonrio al notar el sonrojo de syaoeran…estaba tan enamorada de el..ke le gustaba ke el se la comiera con la mirada…syaoran sonrio y prosiguió…_" te traere chocolate para ke entres en calor…".._se dio la madia vuelta y una hermosa mano la detiene…el se voltea y sus ojos ambarinos chocan con los de la ojiverde…", ella se acerco y susurro en su oido.."_prefiero ke tu me hagas entrar en calor…syao…ran…_" el joven se sonrojo al escuchar la calida voz de su amada..suplicandole ke la hiciera suya……ella se separo de el y empezo a desabrocharse la blusa mojada con mucha sensualidad hasta dejarla caer al suelo…ella no taria brasier…lo ke provoco aun mas el sonrojamiento del joven..syaoran estaba bokiabierto y sonrojado..pro primera vez su novia estaba siendo tan osada…bueno segunda vez XD…"_Sakura..porke no..traes brasier_…"…a lo ke la joven repondio picadamente_…" Syaoran…crees ke me despertaria a las 3 de la mañana sin ke me dieras algo a cambio…"_ sonrio la joven y con una agil maniobra se quita su hermoso vestido quedando solo en una ropita interior de encajes…"_syaoran..es ke acaso no te soy atractiva?.._." dijo la joven molesta…, pero syaoran al fin reacciono..definitivamente no iba a dejar a su novia de esa manera…asi que mirando a su novia se kita la camisa lentamente pero sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes…cuando al gfin logro deshacerse de ella dejo expuesto su tan fornido torso…"_sakura te amo…esta vez no te me escapas mi amor_…"sakura lo miraba fijamente…su novio era extremadamente atractivo..ella se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios…de una manera tan apasionada ke ambos no se reconocian el uno del otro…syaoran sin pensarlo la tomo en brazos con una pasion descontrolada…corrieron al cuerto y con pasion la dejo en la cama..estaba demasiado exitado..esa mujer lo volvia loco…el miembro en su pantalón le molestaba…ella lo siguió besando con infitita pasion…sus manos enredandose en el cabello de la persona ke mas amaba y syaoran por su parte besando cada parte de su pekeño cuerpo…"_mi amor…te ayudo…"_ dijo picadamente la joven mientras con sus manos se dshacia del molesto pantalón…dejandolo en boxers…y podiendo ver su miembro con mucha mas claridad…era mas grande de lo que recordaba según ella…ambos se volvieron a besar y syaoran con mas furia salvaje rompe la prenda se su amada dejando su parte mas intima desnuda totalmente…mira a los ojos a la ojiverde y vuelve a besar sus labios…ella estaba perdida entre los besos de syaoran…y ya con mucha ams agilidad logro sacarle el boxer haciendo ke sintiera su erecto miembro en su entrada…syaoran bajo sus labios por su hermosa cintura..pasando por sus senos y su escupido abdomen…sakura solo gemia ante los besos ke le daba su amado…cerro los ojos y solo se preocupo por disfrutar cada momento ke estuviera con el…, syaoran empezo con una sola mano a separar las piernas de sakura y posando sus labios en el clítoris de su amada…con mucha picardia empezo a pasar su lengua saboreando todo el interior de sakura…la joven abrio los ojos y empezo a gemir mas fuerte..las manos de su amado se sujetaron de su cadera y empezo mas rapidamente a succionar todo el interior de su amada…sakura se arkeaba por el placer ke experimentaba…syaoran no se detenia…cada vez iba mas rapido hasta ke sakura estallo de placer..habia alcanzado el orgasmo mas delicioso ke hubiera experimentado…syaoran se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos…ella respiraba rapido y agitadamente…miraba al ambarino como la miraba lujuriosamente y la beso…sakura penso ke no seria justo si solo ella se divertia ..asi ke rompio el beso y con agilidad hizo un movimiento ke logro ke ella kedara encima de syaoran…

El amarino miro a la hermosa ojiverde y se sorprendio al ver a su novia encima de el…ella se acerco a el y le susurro dulcemente al oido…" _nunca he hecho esto asi ke espero me guies…"_ ..el joven kedo sorprendido y confundido ante ese comentario…cerro los ojos y vio como su amada sakura bajaba lentamente por el torax de su amado besando cada parte de su cuerpo…besandolo hasta llegar a su miembro…ke estaba demasiado exitado por haber visto a su amada desnuda…, syaoran ya lo comprendio cuando la joven metio su ergido miembro en su boca haciendo ke syaoran pegara el gemido mas grande ke habia sentido…la joven Kinomoto succionaba el miembro de su amado con mucha dificultad..nunca habia tenido un pene de un hombre en su boca..siguio succionando hasta ke sintio ke unas manos le sujetaban la cabeza haciendo ke su miembro se metiera mas en el interior de su boca…era syaoran kien tomo los cabellos de su amante y empezo a moverla haciendo ke entrara y saliera…de una manera muy rapida…sakura estaba disfrutando eso…era como una pekeña con una paleta ke esperaba ke nunca terminara…syaoran gritaba de placer , estaba llegabndo ya al orgasmo…queria mas y empezo a mover la cabeza de Kinomoto mucho mas rapido…sakura despues de unos minutos sintio como el miembro de su amado se tensaba eliminando un likido blanco ke se kedo dentro de la boca de su amada…ella escuchaba como su novio le decia.."_bebelo…".._la joven obedecio y trago todo el semen de su amado…, ambos se miraron y se volvierona besar…habian tenido el momento mas magico ke ambos hubiera imaginado…

"_eso no es todo mi amor…"_ sonrio el picadamente y volteo a sakura haciendo ke kedara debajo de el otra vez…, la joven se sonrojo y cerro los ojos aun saboreando akel likido ke habia bebido…syaoran la beso mientras separaab aun ams las piernas de su amada y de un solo golpe entro en ella…la joven sakura pego un grito ya que su cuerpo no estaba del todo acostumbrado a sentir el miembro de su amado.., el empezo a embestirla fuertemente…haciendo ke la joven gimiera a cada embestida..a cada penetrada ...sus gritos fueron silenciados por un apasionado beso…ella estaba extasiada..agarro con sus manos la espalda sde syaoran y con fuerza presiono y clavo las uñas en su espalda haciendo ke el joven se exitara y pegara un gemido…"_te amo sakura…."…_era todo lo ke decia mientras se movia mas rapidamente…ambos amantes se movian al unisono…haciendo ke sus movimientos pelvicos los condujiera a los mas exquisitos placeres de la carne…, syaoran se detuvo y salio rapidamente de sakura…ante la mirada confundida de la joven…el sonriendo y respirando agitadamente la miro a sus ojos verdes y sintio ke se perdia en ella…la siguió observando y vio ke ella tambien estaba sudaba y fatigada…pero no keria detenerse..keria ke su amada gozara aun mas…asi ke prosigio.. " _mi amor quiero ke hagas esto…",_ la ojiverde se le kedo viendo…" _ke cosa amor…"…_syaoran le susurro al oido con pasion.. _"quiero hacerte mia enteramente…date la vuelta amor…_"….la joven ojiverde ante la mirada apasionada de su amante sonrio y se puso en cuatro patas..aun desconcertada del porke syaoran le habia dicho ke keria poseerla enteramente …ya ke ella ya le habia entregado su virginidad…cerro los ojos y vio como syaoran se ponia detrás de ella besando su espalda lentamente…"_mi amor…esto va a doler un poco…pero te facinara ya lo veras…"…_ante esas palabras no pudo comprender y cerro los ojos…syaoran con agilidad acomodo su pene en la entrada de su amada…sakura sintio como el pene de su amado keria entrar por akel agujero prohibido…lo ke hizo ke se pusiera nerviosa…syaoran lo noto y le dio un suave beso en la espaalda y le dijo con mucho amor.. _" te quiero mi amor_…"..y zaz, de un solo golpe la penetra haciendo ke sakura pegara un grito de dolor…, se aferro fuertemente de las sabanas aprentandoñas con mucha fuerza..el simple hecho de ke tuviera a su amante de esa manera le dolia..no estaba comoda…"_no kiero syao…"_ , no alcanzo a decir mas..syaoran la empezo a embestir con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo ke la joven gritara a cada embestida de su syaoran…presionaba las sabas mas fuertes mientras sentia como las bolas de su amadio chocaban contra su trasero…syaoran lo gozaba…al fin la habia poseido por completo…siguió embisitiendola mas fuertemente haciendo ke el dolor de Sakura se convirtiera en mero placer…ambos amantes gemian ante las nuevas sensaciones…sakura s sentia en el cielo, iwal ke su amado…era maravilloso…de un solo gemido por parte de ambos y syaoran vierte su semen dentro de ella…ambos amantes fatigados caen en la cama sintiendo como su corazon latia a mil por hora…sakura volteo a ver a su amado ke sudaba y respiraba agitadamente…ambos se miraron y ella se recosto en su pecho kedandose dormida…syaoran sonrio y cheko el reloj…eran las 4:30 am…habian estado horas prácticamente haciendo el amor…, después de unos momentos, sakura abrio los ojos y vio a su amado ke la miraba insistentemente…ella se levanta y apoyandose en el fornido torso de su amado prosiguió.. _"mi amor ke pasa…ke me kerias decir…"…, _los ojos de ella le sonrieron de manera tan calida ke el se sonrojo y la beso en los labios..ya era la hora...dulcemente beso a su amada y se doblño tantito buscado algo de su velador…la joven lo miraba curiosa..ke estaba pasando..porke se comportaba asi se decia…, syaoran se sento e hizo ke su amada sakura se sentara...ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo con dulzura.. "_que pasa?"_…el trago saliva y cruzo los dedos esperando una respuesta favorable_… " sakura..me dieron trabajo como cientifico renomberado…en nueva york…".._la joven guardo silencio…trataba de digerir lo ke su amado le decia..acaso el la abandonaria..no..no podia ser se decia ella…cosas volvian a pasar por su mente no podia hablar…se estaba desesperando…syaoran prosiguió.. "_la cosa es ke yo no te kiero dejar y…sakura…kiero ke te vengas conmigo a los estados unidos…"_ …el rostro de sakura estaab sorprendido..syaoran le estaba pidiendo ke vivieran juntos..ke ella abandonara todo lo ke tenia…cerro los ojos y pudo al fin hablar.. " _syaoran..mi padre no permitira ke me vaya contigo..ademas tu y yo no estamos casados lo ke seria una deshonra a mi fami…".._syaoran la callo con su dedo indice y sonrio…sakura lo miro molesta..ke era tan gracioso…porke se reia…, syaoran hablo.. _" sakura..kiero pedirte algo…ke sera una decisión ke deberas tomar…"…_diciendo eso le entrega una cajita de color rosa…y se la coloca en sus manitos…ella estaba sorprendida…si era lo ke ella se esperaba no sabia como iba a reaccionar…abrio la cajita y vio un hermoso anillo de oro de 18 kilates…incrustado con un diamante muy lindo y bien pulido…los ojos de ella brillaron…estaba emocionada…syaoran sonrio y prosigio la frase final… _" no te lo keria pedir precisamente cuando terminaramos de hacer el amor y nos conocemos hace unos pocos dias pero…quieres casarte conmigo…sakura?_"…la joven se puso el anillo y sonrio…miro a su amado y se colgo de su cuello haciendo ke callera a la cama…"_es eso un si?"_ dijo el joven…y al ver como su amada assintia se fundieron en un hermoso beso..estaab decidio sakura se convertiria en la señora Li….ambos amantes se durmieron abrazados…ya nadie se intepondria en ellos…

Kaho estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama…ya eran las 7 de la mañana y no tenia pensado levantarse aun…por primera vez en su vida todo estaba callado…como adoraba los sábado ella en serio..nadie la fastidiaba…solo ella, la cama y…. el teelfono xD..asi es, el telefono comenzo a sonar insistentemente…" _bueno?...ahh señora meiling buenos dias ke pasa…_"…dijo kaho confundida..ante el tono molesto de la joven.. " _señorita kaho…mi ex esposo syaoran li esta acostado en este momento con sakura Kinomoto..se volvieron novio y yo misma los encotre en su departamento comiendo juntos..y creo ke no seria buena para su universidad ke se supiera eso verdad?...".._kaho kedo paralizada..agradecio a meiling y salio coriendo de su habitación_…"maldita sea…"_ se dijo ella mientras subia las escaleras rapidamente hacia el cuarto de sakyura y Tomoyo..de ser asi tendria ke tomar una drástica decisión…con su llave abrio la puerta de daidouji-Kinomoto y vio a Tomoyo durmiendo placidamente y un pkeño bulto en la cama de sakura…_"señorita daidouji!"_ dijo kaho en tono molesto haciendo ke la amatista se despertaar exaltada…abrio los ojos y vio como kaho se dirigia hacia la cama de sakura..y sin siquiera pensar en su gatito destapo las coclhas viendo solo una almohjada en lugar de sakura…Tomoyo trago saliva y trato de ayudar a su amiga..pero era imposible…ella solo bajo la mirada…kaho se sento en la cama de daidouji un poco mas calmada y prosigio.. " _señorita…lo ke hizo su amiga esta muy mal..pero como ud es buena estudiante la dejaremos pasar…pero ella se ira inmediatamente entendio? Cuando ella llegue recibira lo ke merece..ay en serio pobre de su padre…_"..sonrio pesadamente y sin decir mas corrio hacia la puerta cerrandola de un golpe…tomoyo estaba paralizada..pero sabia lo ke tenia ke hacer…con mucha rapidez tomo el telefono y hablo a un numero ke le era familiar..debia ayudarla antes de ke fuera demasiado tarde…ya ke supuso ke kaho se diria hacia alla…hacia sakura y syaoran…

El telefono sonaba insistentemente…ni sakura ni syaoran kerian contestarlo…am,bos estaban fatigados por la noche anterior…el teelfono volvio sonar y syaoran con un poco de sueño contesto.. " bueno..daidouji porke estas exaltada!...KE! ke kaho descubrio a sakura!..rayos…no puede ser…esta bien yo me encargo…adios daidouji…"…colgo rapidamente y zamarreo a sakura fuertemente para ke la ojiverde desperatara…sakura con mucha dificultad logro abrir los ojos y vio el rostro preocupado del joven ke se vestia rapidamente buscando todo a su alrededor…" _syaoran ke pasa…_" dijo ella confundida..syaoran la levanto de la cama y prosigio a decir.. _" kaho viene para aca..no lleves mucho ene stados unidos te comprare ropa..debemos irnos o yo ire a prision y tu deberas irte …amor apurate porfavor..si no..nos mataran a ambos…"…_su tono era preocupado…y sakura asustada reacciono…busco sus cosas torpemente y se vistieron…ella mientras buscaba sus zapatos…el buscaba su cartera…esperaba ke todo saliera bien..de lo contrario los separarian a ambos…" _sakura tienes pasaporte!"…_la joven sonrio …_"si…si traigo…pero…se me kedo aki la otra noche..debemos buscarlo_..", syaoran suspiro aliviado y comenzaron a buscar el mentado pasaporte de sakura…debian irse el dia de ya!...sakura busco debajo de la cama…syaoran en el ropero..el pasaporte no aparecia por ningun lado…ambos estaabn desesperados…ya habia pasado 30 minutos…"_BINGO!"_ dijo sakura, lo ke provoco ke syaoran volteara..el pasaporte estaba debajo de la alfombra…ambos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron y con un pekeño bolso bajaron rapidamente por las escaleras mientras syaoran tomaba el celular… _"que haces!" _dijo sakura aun corriendo…a lo ke el joven respondio.. " _Terada necesito ayudas…poprfavor pasa por mi ahora mismo nos vemos ahora en el café XDRETY!", _la joven estaab preocupada..porke le pedia ayuda a terada si el keria separarlos a lo ke le dijo molesta …"_mi amor porke lo hiciste…aunke se atu amigo nos delatara_"…una lagrima corrio por sus mejillas y lograron salirwey los vio y se despidio de ellos..como si supiera lo ke pasaria…"_buen viaje señor…adios señorita nn"_…syaoran salio corriendo y llamo a un taxi…metio rapidamente a sakura y le dijo al taxita.. " _al eropuerto rapido!", _el taxista obedecio…sakura se abrazo a su amado con fuerza aun asustada por tanta conmocion…syaoran le sonrio y le susurrabna."_trankila sakura saldremos de esta…"…_la joven sonrio levemente mirandole a los ojos y pregunto_.."porke entonces le pediste ayuda a terada_"…, el sonruio con pesar…y continuo.. _" porke lo conosco y le dira a kaho…aunke sea amigo lo haria por su bien…pero trankila amor..en 30 minutos estaremos en el aeropuerto..tu trankila amor_…"la abrazo fuertemente y ella lo comprendio…syaoran tenia mas miedo ke ella…el no keria perderla…ella sonrio y cerro los ojos…esperando ke todo saliera bien…

N/A: ke les parecio?..la ultima parte fue rapida para ke se hicieran una idea de lo ke sufrian nuestros amantes favoritos..ke pasara ahora…lo lograran o sakura regersara donde su padre y syaoran perdera por siempre las custodia de su hija y su empleo..no se pierdan el proximo episodio….saludos!


	9. Escape

Episodio 9: Escape

Por: Kishuu Arashi

"_tengo miedo…syaoran…"…_decía la hermosa ojiverde…quien se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su amado…estaba asustada…ella la joven mas hermosa y digna de toda la escuela, ahora tenia miedo…pero no porke la persiguieran, sino porke temía perder a syaoran…miro hacia arriba tratando de ver los ojos ámbares de su amado pero no hubo caso..syaoran miraba hacia la ventana aferrándose mas a Sakura…diciéndole sin mirarla pero suavemente con tono protector… "_no temas sakura..nadie nos va a separar…aunque tenga que dar mi vida te protegeré!", _…sakura cerro los ojos aliviada…o mas bien porque su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle bastante…, rogaba llegar pronto al aeropuerto para poder tomarse un respiro…

Por otro lado un auto conocido iba pasando por el edificio de Syaoran Li…el hombre de cabello negros y ojos cafés manejaba lentamente buscando señas de su amigo y de la joven Kinomoto…su mirada era seria…y pensativa…"_Como pudo cometer una pendejaad como esa…debo hacer una llamada…lo siento amigo pero es para tu bien…" _Dijo el joven para sus adentros y tomo su celular y con una lagrima empezó a marcar el numero que tanto temía…sobretodo porque traicionaría a su amigo.. " _kaho?...soy terada…se donde están…si.-..te busco y vamos por ellos..si…lo se..llevas a la policía…no será para tanto….no…tienes razón…te veo allá…chao…" _…apago el celular y suspiro…syaoran se metería en un grave problema…y todo era por su culpa…, con una ira incontrolable tiro el celular por la ventana del auto y arranco mas rápido para ir a buscar a kaho..tenia miedo..y aunque su parte conciente le decía ke tenia ke delatar a syaoran…su parte inconsciente decía que debía protegerlo..estaba confundido..solo le faltaba esperar…

Nuestros protagonistas lograron llegar al tan ansiado aeropuerto…(al fin xD)…, Syaoran se bajo y le tendió su mano a su hermosa acompañante..quien sonrió sonrojada y se abrazo a el…estaba media mareada ..de seguro era por el largo trayecto y la prisa en ke se marcharon del lugar… le dolía la cabeza y syaoran lo noto…con suavidad y ternura tomo el rostro de su novia con sus manos y le beso en los labios preguntándole_…" te sientes bien Sakura_…", ella lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza…a lo ke syaoran suspiro aliviado…se dio media vuelta y le pago al taxista…volvió a ver a sakura y noto ke andaba algo fatigada… quien se veía muy pálida…así ke decidió ke era mejor apresurarse…la tomo de la mano…la beso en los labios una vez mas y entraron a las salidas internacionales…corriendo de un lado a otro con su maletita buscaban la aerolínea que saliera mas pronto a los estados unidos…debían irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…Syaoran buscaba desesperado..pero no porque quería irse , sino porke sakura estaba muy mal y eso le preocupaba…"_por favor dios mío ayúdame…_"…decía con una lagrima en sus ojos…sus plegarias fueron escuchadas…vieron a la aerolínea United Arlines…syaoran y sakura sonrieron aliviados y se abrazaron fuertemente…al fin podrían estar juntos y nada se les interpondría en su camino..al fin estarían juntos, el, ella y un amor ke ni el mas fuerte de los destinos podría desunir… vieron que la fila era un poco larga así que suspiraron y se pusieron a esperar su turno…aunque lo peor ya había pasado…estaban a salvo y a las afueras de Hong Kong…ahora lo único que faltaba era que el destino les ayudara…

Una joven de cabellos café muy largos hasta la cintura…buscaba ansiosamente el auto de la persona que la iría a buscar..., vestía una falda café un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y una chaqueta que hacia juego con su hermosa falta…unos zapatos de tacón rojo…y unos lentes de sol..que hacían aparentar muy bien su rostro malhumorado…la joven miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna seña del vehículo…"_rayos..porke se tarda tanto…según mis fuentes ellos deben dirigirse al aeropuerto…es lo mas probable…_"…suspiro aliviada al ver que un auto negro se paraba en frente de ella…la joven se acerco sonriendo y vio como el caballero amablemente le abría la puerta…ella dejo sus cosas en la parte de detrás del auto y se subió cerrando la puerta y poniéndose el cinturón…sintió como el auto se ponía en marcha y eso significaba que pronto se encontrarían con sakura y syaoran…, el joven hombre miro a la joven de cabellos café con gran dulzura y prosiguió para romper el silencio.. " _Señorita kaho…pienso que no deberíamos interponernos…_", ante esas palabras kaho volteo enfadadísima y le grito al muchacho ke manejaba cuidadosamente " _como se te ocurre decir eso terada…rayos..se ke sakura ya es mayor, pero estaba bajo mi custodia!...si su padre se entera me va a matar y eso sin contar con los problemas que traería a la universidad_"…la muchacha trago un poco de aire…y volvió a ver a su compañero que no tenia ni un tipo de sentimiento en sus facciones…solo suspiro y arranco para llegar lo antes posible al aeropuerto…la conversación y el aire eran tensa…ninguno de los 2 en verdad quería separar a esos amantes pero no les quedaba de otra…era ilegal y estaban en su deber hacerlo…"_Kaho…crees ke alguna vez..podamos salir sin tantos problemas_?" sonrió de manera sarcástica el joven ojicafe…y sonrió viendo a la hermosa joven quien se sonrojaba levemente y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro como nunca antes lo había dicho…la joven suspiro y le dijo aliviada_…" Terada…cuando todo esto termine…me encantaría tener una cita contigo…_"…el joven sonrió y ambos miraron hacia el frente…no se habían dado cuenta ke en todo el momento que ya habían hablado habian llegado al aeropuerto…"_bueno la cosa es estacionar el auto…y…"_ pero no alcanzo a proseguir porke kaho se bajo del vehículo y se metió corriendo a las salidas internacionales…terada sonrió irónicamente _" vaya ojala no sea así cuando le quiera dar un beso…"_ suspiro y busco estacionamiento…

"_Los siguientes_"…una hermosa voz hizo llamar a Syaoran y sakura…ambos amantes se tomaron de la mano y suspiraron profundo…ya estaban en el ultimo paso para su libertad_…" a donde se dirigen?"_…el rostro de la joven inspiraba confianza y amabilidad así que syaoran prosiguió…"2 _pasajes para nueva Yrk…el primer avión ke salga…es urgente…".._dijo algo fatigado…la joven lo miro a los ojos y prosiguió_…" pasaportes?", _el joven ambarino mostró los pasaportes de la joven acompañante y de el…trago saliva..sus manos empezaban a sudorar…pero todo eso se calmo cuando la hermosa joven lo abraza por la espalda y le dice tiernamente…"_no pierdas la fe…!"…_el sonrió mientras la joven azafata les decía suavemente…" _todo en orden hay un avión ke sale en 5 minutos mas…es por la puerta 3 B…buen viaje y vuelvan a viajar con nosotros nn" _…syaoran tomo la mano de sakura y la miro a los ojos…ella le sonrio y sin pensarlo se besaron dulcemente en los labios…"_estaremos en paz al fin mi amor…"_ le susurro en el oido…la joven le miro a sus hermosos ojos ambares y prosigio…_"no me importa si vivo en el infierno…mientras te tenga a ti..nada me importa_…" ambos se miran sonriendo y salieron corriendo…dentro de poco de acabaría sus problemas…estarían juntos para siempre…

Kaho buscaba por todo el aeropuerto…preguntaba a una que otra persona que si habían visto a esa pareja…"_rayos_!"..se decía ella y seguía buscando…necesitaba encontrarlos y detener ya esa locura que le tenían vuelta loca…debia encargarse de su reputacion y de la reputacion de su universidad que con tanto esfuerzo le costo llegar a obtener…se decia para si misma_…" ese par no arruuinara lo ke he construido todo este tiempo…" _…Sus esperanzas estaban acabadas…no habria forma de encontrar a los 2 amantes dentro del gran aeropuerto…suspiro y vio a una joven ke estaba conversando con otra aeromoza…con ternura le puso la mano en el hombro y pregunto cuando la joven se volteo.. "_han visto a esta pareja_?"…una de las aeromozas tiomo la foto…eran exactamente la pareja ke habia atendido hace pocos minutos…la oji azul miro a la señora y le respondio con dulzura_…" si yo los atendi…pero ellos ya deben de estar abordando en este momento…lo siento señorita_…"..kaho se enojo..no perderia tan facil…asi ke prosiguió.." _por donde estan abordando!"…_a lo ke la joven ojiazul respondio…"_en la puerta 5 B_"…kaho sonrio aliviada y se marcho corriendo…la compañera de la joven le miro confusa a su amiga y con suavidad le pregunto…" _que no estaban en la 3 b?"…_la muchacha se dio la vuelta y miro a su amiga con una sonrisa…" _tengo la impresión ke no quieren ke esta pareja sea feliz…aparte debiste haber visto su cara…eran las personas mas felices en este momento..aparte ke_…" tomo su celular y le mostro un mensaje a su amiga ke decía: " **_Mia_** **_ayuda a mi amiga sakura…te lo pagare luego..si llega una mujer gruñona distráela..besos Tomoyo_**" ..ambas jóvenes sonrieron…ya habían hecho su parte…ahora faltaba ke los amantes subieran rapido al avion…"_espero ke les vaya bien…"_

Syaoran y sakura estaban abordando el avión…el la tenia fuertemente tomada de la mano…no quería perderla y menos estando tan cerca de estar juntos por siempre…miro a su acompañante cuyo semblante estaba muy feliz…era la sonrisa mas calida ke habia visto…miro a los ojos de su amada y le dijo con dulzura_…" en Ny estaremos felices amor..buscare un departamento bonito…y seremos muy felices…ya lo veras mi cielo…y en una semana nos vamos a las vegas y nos casamos )" _…esa ultima palabra provoco ke la ojiverde abrazara con fuerza a su amado prometido…a lo cual el se sonrojo ante la actitud cariñosa de su novia…se besaron nuevamente hasta ke una voz los distrajo…era la aeromoza ke los habia atendido _" chikos aborden ya…esa señora los esta buscando…tengan suerte nn "_…los metio rapidamente como la zona VIP..ambos jóvenes sonrieron confusos pero no les importo..Mía los había llevado hasta la puerta del avion…ambos jóvenes le sonrieron y se subieron al avion buscando sus respectivos asientos…ya estaban mas calmados…estarian juntos..por siempre…Syaoran encontro con dificultad los asientos que Mía les había asignado…eran el 3 A y el 3 B …syaoran ayudo a su amada a sentarse …sakura asintio y con mucho cuidado se logro sentar..despues de eso syaoran se sento a su lado y procedio a abrocharle el cinturón…keria protegerla hasta de lo mas inevitable…la joven se sonrojo ante las atenciones de su novio…luego el se abrocho su cinturón y le tomo la mano a su amada…ella suspiro y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y cerro los ojos…

Kaho no encontraba la famosa puerta 5 B…por mas ke lo intentaba buscar no habia caso…ya estaba desesèrada…no sabia ke hacer…siguió caminando y encontro a uno de los guardias del aeropuerto y cansada le pregunto…"_disculpe…"_ el hombre volteo a verla…su mirada era seria…" _la puerta 5 B?"…_dijo ella con el ultimo aliento que le kedaba…vio el rostro del joven ke ligeramente se empezo a reir hasta soltar una carcajada…kaho se sentia frustrada..que era tan gracioso…aquel hombre se burlaba de ella…siguió esperando a que el hombre parara de reir hasta ke logro decirle a la joven de pelo café.. " _la puerta 5b se quemo hace 4 años..no existe tan puerta…la cambiaron por la 3 B nn_" …kaho se kedo paralizada…esa aeromoza acaso la habia engañado..a ella..la mujer mas lista de todo Hong Kong…(segun ella XD)…agradecio al guardia y salio corriendo…estaba frustarada, engañada y sobretodo la castigarian severamente…"_me las pagaran…"_ se dijo ella enfadada..con una gran vena ke corria por su cabeza_…" esos malditos me la pagaran…_"…siguió corriendo hecha una furia..vio la aerolínea mas cercana y se acerco a preguntar empujando a todo aquel que se le interpusiera y vio a una aeromoza un poco mas vieja ke la anterior..la señora le pregunto amablemente.. " adonde desea viajar?"…dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.., kaho no podia respirar pero ya no podia mas…no se kedaria asi..esto ya era personal.. " _quiero 2 boletos para Ny…para mañana en la mañana_…"..ja joven aeromoza asintio y pidio amablemente " _son 4.000 dolares en efectivo_"…kaho paso su tarjeta master card esperando a que se la aprobaran..se volteo un momento y vio a toda la gente que habia empujado por su apuro…todos la miraban con ira…la joven trago saliva y recibio con rapidez su tarjeta y 2 pasajes..agradecio con la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas a los demas se dirigio a las afueras del aeropuerto…

"_damas y caballeros le habla la aeromoza a cargo del avion y del vuelo boing 727…porfavor abrochense sus cinturones y le deseamos una buena estancia en nuestro avion…saludos y buen viaje_"…sakura escuchaba atentamente las palabras ke decia la joven aeromoza…aunque su cabeza aun le dolia…y era raro porke nunca antes habia sufrido una migraña como esa…, se abrazo mas fuerte de su amado syaoran…, el la abrazo y la cubrio con mucha dulcura con una de las mantas del avion…dulcemente le susurro a su niña…" _descansa sakura…mañana estaremos libres al fin…" _suspiro y se quedo dormido…lentamente el avion despego hasta ke ya no estuvo en la tierra…se habian salvado…¿o no?...

Kaho salia del aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong…a la salida vio a su kerido compañero terada kien le sonreia con gran dulzura…se acerco a ella sabiendo aun que de seguro le fue mal…" _Que paso kaho yo..".._no pudo decir mas, con fuerza la joven le entrego un ticket de avion…el joven miro curioso a su compañera y lo abrio lentamente…sus ojos se abrieron..decia " pasaje N.Y"…sonrio y miro a su amiga…kien seriamente le dijo…" _prepara tus cosas partimos mañana a las 5 de la mañana…no se saldran con la suya …_"..ambos supiraron y terada tomo la mano de su acompañante y la dirigio hacia el auto…abrio la puerta del pasajero y ayudo a acomodarse lentamente..la joven de cabellos café se puso sus anteojos y volteo la mirada…terada suspiro y dandose la vuelta se subio a su auto y arranco…ambos salian del aeropuerto internacional…rumbo a la universidad….los amantes no se saldrian con la suya…ke paasara ahora….

N/A: que les parecio?...para ke vean ke hay fic para largo…ke cosas la de Tomoyo de tener amigas aeromozas xD.-..y pss ke pasara..lograran casarse?..porke a sakura le dolia la cabeza? Ke pasara con Tomoyo y la pareja kaho y terada?...nos vremos pronto..saludos a todos akellos ke me animan a seguir escribiendo saludos!


	10. Atencion! aun hay 2da Temporada XD

_Fin de la primera temporada de el amor no tiene edad xD…_

_Pss asi como ven, he decidido que la serie tenga una segunda temporada xD _

_y esta se hara a partir de la proxima semana_

_Asi que espero sus reviews nn con muchas ansias_

**__**

_Y pues eso es todo hasta la proxima semana y lean mi nuevo fic en conjunto con mi amiga Sakury saludos!_

_Se despide… Kishuu Arashi_

_para conocer a sakura y syaoran cuando grande (como yo los veo en el fic "el amor no tiene edad" vayan a mi profile )_


End file.
